Casate conmigo
by SkyAngeli Akari
Summary: 11º Capitulo * ¿Prometes no dejarme?-Hermione
1. Sorpresa!

Sky*Angeli: Hola! Amados lectores.  
  
Sari: ¿A poco crees que alguien va a leer esto?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Mira Sari, no te pregunte tu opinión.  
  
Sari: Ay perdón, bueno di todo lo que debas de decir y terminemos esto rápido ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Suena bien para mi, bueno en fin ,este es mi primer fic D/Hr asi que no sera toda una obra literaria, pero me esforzare para hacer esta historia lo mejor posible (  
  
Sari: Que poético.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Déjame en paz.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Ah si ningún personaje es mío, son de J.K Rowling... pero soñar no cuesta nada. ;)  
  
Sari: Si costara estarías en quiebra  
  
Sky*Angeli: Cierto  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cásate conmigo.  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Si.  
  
-No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué le dijiste?  
  
-Le dije que si! ¿Es que acaso no es obvio  
  
-Jajaja, Cierto, pero dime y ¿ Como se puso el? ¿Cómo lo tomo?  
  
-Hubieras visto su cara estaba tan feliz.  
  
Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger estaban platicando en la sala de la casa de esta ultima. Ya tenia tres años que Hermione había terminado sus estudios , pero aun asi se seguía viendo con sus amigos Harry, Ron y Ginny cada vez que podían. No sabia mucho realmente de ellos solo que Ginny se había hecho novia de Harry y de que Ron estaba saliendo con una chica que ella (Hermione) no conocía.  
  
A su vez Hermione se había hecho novia de Draco Malfoy, y actualmente vivía en su propio apartamento aunque seguido iba a visitar a sus padres.  
  
-¿No crees que estas muy joven?  
  
-Podría ser.  
  
-No te importa mucho ¿verdad?  
  
-La verdad no yo se que estoy haciendo lo correcto.  
  
-¿Tus padres ya lo saben?  
  
-No , debo de ir a hablar con ellos.  
  
-Lo harás luego.  
  
-Esta bien, calma.  
  
Ginny le hacia muchas preguntas a Hermione ¿Por qué? Porque ella era lo única que sabia lo que acababa de ocurrir, Draco le había pedido matrimonio a Hermione y ella había aceptado! Claro que después de eso había muchas cosas que hacer, ver lo de sus preparativos , los invitados, el vestido de novia.  
  
"Me dejaras ayudarte ¿Verdad? Dijo Ginny con una mirada suplicante a Hermione, mientras sonreia inocentemente.  
  
"¿Ayudarme con que?" Pregunto Hermione sin entender  
  
"Hay mujer!, ¿Cómo que con que? Con tus preparativos y todo, ¿Me dejaras verdad?  
  
"Ah claro con gusto." Contesto Hermione sonriendo, le gustaba ver tanto entusiasmo en su amiga.  
  
"Hay que decirles a Harry y Ron!" Grito Ginny.  
  
"¿En este momento?" dijo Hermione curiosa y sorprendida.  
  
"Claro, creo que ellos deberían saberlo."  
  
"Si, Ginny , esta bien, si quieres vamos donde ellos están." Dijo Hermione dando un suspiro de resignación, sabia que cuando a su amiga se le metía algo en la cabeza era muy difícil que se le olvidara.  
  
"Harry esta en casa de mi hermano podríamos ir verlos."  
  
"Esta bien, vamos o se nos hará tarde."  
  
Llegaron a casa de Ron y efectivamente Harry estaba ahí, ellos al verla de nuevo se sobresaltaron y fueron a abrazarla contentos de volver a verla.  
  
"Hermione," dijo Ron, "Que bueno es verte de nuevo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"  
  
"Ella tiene algo muy importante que decirles." Contesto Ginny antes de que Hermione siquiera abriera su boca.  
  
"¿Y que es eso tan importante?" pregunto Harry curioso al ver el entusiasmo que Hermione y su novia mostraban.  
  
"Me caso!" grito prácticamente Hermione su rostro mostraba una sonrisa radiante y bella que la hacia lucir muy hermosa.  
  
"¿De verdad?" dijeron sorprendidos Harry y Ron al oír la noticia inesperada de Hermione.  
  
"¿Qué opinan?" dijo Ginny con una sonrisa divertida, "¿Verdad que es una buena noticia?"  
  
"Por supuesto que lo es." Respondió Harry sonriendo cálidamente al pensar que su mejor amiga se casaba, ya que conforme habían pasado los años la amistad que Ron, Hermione y el mantenían era tan fuerte que hasta ellos ya no se veían como amigos, se veían como hermanos.  
  
"¿No crees que eres muy joven?" dijo Ron interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry.  
  
"Ron, ¿Qué no has oído que el amor no distingue edades?" regaño prácticamente Ginny.  
  
"Ay lo siento hermanita, solo preguntaba." Respondió el joven pelirrojo aparentemente ofendido.  
  
"Jajaja," para Hermione le pareció graciosa ver aquella escena Ginny regañando a su hermano mayor. "Talvez si sea muy joven Ron, pero siento que soy lo suficientemente responsable."  
  
"¿Y que opina la familia de Draco?"  
  
A Hermione la pregunta de Ron la había tomado por sorpresa, nunca el tiempo que llevaba con Draco se había hecho esa pregunta, ¿cómo iba a tomarlo su familia? Era obvio que el padre de Draco no soportaba a los magos de familias muggles.  
  
"Ron..." dijo Ginny casi en un suspiro al ver a Hermione tan pensativa "Será mejor que dejes de preguntar, no queremos preocuparla."  
  
Después de estar un tiempo con sus amigos Hermione decidió que era mejor volver a su casa antes de que se hiciera mas tarde , Ginny decidió irse con ella y quedarse en su casa a dormir al ver el estado tan poco común en su amiga.  
  
"Adiós." Dijeron al unísono las chicas.  
  
"Adiós cuídense."  
  
Hermione fue pensando todo el camino sobre lo que había dicho Ron, en una parte lo que le había preguntado tenia sentido ¿Qué opinaba la familia de Draco? ¿Sería bueno?  
  
Al llegar a su casa Hermione subio a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se acosto tratando de dormir y de olvidar las cosas que rondaban en su mente....  
  
Continuara...  
  
(A/N)  
  
Sky*Angeli: Hi ppl! ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?  
  
Sari: Una tontería.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Les estoy hablando a ellos Sari no a ti.  
  
Sari: ....  
  
Sky*Angeli: Espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Sari: Sin comentarios..  
  
Sky*Angeli -_-.. ^^¨ bueno en fin por favor R/R (QUIERO OIR SU OPINIÓN) Bye!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW!! 


	2. Poesia en mis manos

Sky*Angeli: Hola ppl! Ya volvió su escritora favorita.  
  
Sari: ¿Dónde? No la veo.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Ahem* Sari soy yo.  
  
Sari: ¿Tu? Jajaja  
  
Sky*Angeli: Ríete si quieres, no me importa, en fin ojala disfruten el segundo capitulo de esta historia sin rumbo.  
  
Sari: Por lo menos es sincera..  
  
Sky*Angeli: Cállate., ah si antes de que se me olvide este capitulo es en Hermione P.O.V (Por si no saben que es eso ,es el punto de vista de Hermione)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2) Poesía en mis manos.  
  
No puedo dormir, mi mente solo piensa en ti, en ti Draco Malfoy, quien diría que nos enamoraríamos así, dos personas tan diferentas y a la vez tan iguales  
  
Nunca entendí por que me enamore de ti, sinceramente esa idea nunca tuvo alguna explicación en mi cabeza, si bien eras guapo nunca fuiste muy amable conmigo.  
  
Aunque Ahora debo de aceptar que esto ya es pasado, que has cambiado. . Ahora que empiezo a ser memoria debo admitir que algo que me encantaba de tu rostro eran tus ojos.  
  
Sencillamente siempre me gustaron tus ojos grises aunque parecían tan fríos y sin expresión a simple vista, yo podía ver lo que los demás no podían, yo vi que esos ojos pedían a gritos ayuda, pedían un amigo, alguien en quien confiar, que reflejaban la triste vida que tu llevabas, y fue en ese momento que me enamore de tus ojos, tus ojos eran el reflejo de tu alma.  
  
Quise acercarme a ti y ser tu amiga, ayudarte con tus problemas, pero era obvio que me rechazarías, que te alejarías de mi.. y así fue.  
  
Como recuerdo haber llorado esa noche, maldiciéndome por no ser capaz de ayudarte, por no ser lo suficientemente confiable como para que tu te acercaras siquiera a hablarme.  
  
Los días fueron cada vez mas lentos y tormentosos desde que tu me habías rechazado, hasta que un día te acercaste a mi, por dios nunca olvidare ese hermoso dia, tu me pediste disculpas, y me pediste mi ayuda, necesitabas desahogarte con alguien. Y me habías escogido a mi! Recuerdo tus palabras.. como si todo hubiera sido ayer-  
  
Me dijiste que confiabas en mi, que querías ser mi amigo, que necesitabas encontrar a donde pertenecías, encontrar quien realmente eras, aclarar las dudas  
  
Yo sabia quien eras en ese momento! Eras la persona mas dulce que había conocido, la mas sentimental, la mas sincera, tu eras la persona con la que quería compartir el resto de mi vida! Tu pertenecías a mi lado.  
  
Curioso que lo digo, ese momento ya ha llegado, haz pedido mi mano en matrimonio, si supieras la dicha con la cual me has llenado. Yo siempre te he amado y siempre tendré en mente el momento en que te lo hice saber.  
  
Mi mente me decía que no, que yo no seria correspondida, que no llorara de nuevo, que recapacitara, mi corazón me decía lo contrario: me decía que tenia que intentarlo, que era mejor decirlo a quedarme con la duda por siempre.  
  
Mi corazón gano la batalla y te lo dije: Draco Malfoy te amo.  
  
Tu me miraste sorprendido, obviamente yo me sonroje, y vi como una tierna sonrisa aparecía por tu rostro y veía en tus ojos una mirada llena de inseguridad, talvez nunca habías entendido lo que era el amor, o tal vez nunca te lo habían hecho saber.  
  
Ya era hora de que descubrieras que era el amor, y en ese momento te di un beso, temerosa por tu rechazo, pero para mi fortuna poco a poco tu fuiste aceptando mis labios y fue así como pude saborear el dulce sabor de tus labios.  
  
Me hubiera gustado estar así, en tus brazos para siempre, a tu lado.  
  
Talvez nunca nadie jamás entienda todo el amor que yo siento por ti, lo comprendo, esta clase de amor solo es comprendido por dos personas :tu y yo.  
  
Talvez nunca nadie vea lo que yo veo en ti, lo que yo veo en tus ojos, lo que veo en tu sonrisa, el problema es que ellos ven con los ojos, yo veo con el alma.  
  
Talvez ellos nunca entiendan la dicha que siento al tenerte a mi lado, esta bien no necesito que lo entiendan, solo te necesito a ti.  
  
Talvez el mundo no comprenda lo que tu eres para mi: eres mi mitad, mi sol , mi luna , mis estrellas , mi universo, eres la luz que me guía.  
  
Eres simplemente poesía en mis manos.  
  
Será mejor que vuelva a dormir antes de que he Ginny se de cuenta que he estado pensando en mi inspiración, en ti Draco.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sky*Angeli: Fue tan dulce, en mi opinión mi capitulo favorito.  
  
Sari: Ahora si que me sosprendiste.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Ya era hora de que alguien reconociera mi talento.  
  
Sari: Que modesta.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Un poco modestia de vez en cuando no hace daño.  
  
Sari: Si lo que digas.  
  
Sky*Angeli: No, ya hablando en serio, talvez no sea una gran escritora, pero este capitulo me encanto ( Sari: Vamos la chica quiere oír su opinión.  
  
R/R 


	3. Una tarde con Draco

Sky*Angeli: ...  
  
Sari: Y ahora a ti ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Estoy triste parece que a nadie le esta gustando la historia.  
  
Sari: Calma no es para tanto.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Sabes si veo que esta historia no esta funcionando la quito.  
  
Sari: Disculpen a mi amiga, es que siente que nadie quiere leer su historia pero ya se le pasara. (Si no yo la hago recapacitar)  
  
Sky*Angeli: En fin creo que hoy me siento inspirada así que les dejara otro capitulo de mi fic.  
  
Sari: ¿Lo ven? Se los dije.  
  
Sky*Angeli: ¿Con quien hablas?  
  
Sari: No con nadie.  
  
~*~*~*~*-~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*-~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*-~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
3) Una tarde con Draco.  
  
Ginny P.O.V  
  
"Buenos días." Dije con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, en las 8:30 a.m y el sol ya brillaba en la ventana ,estaba dispuesta a hablarle a Hermione cuando la vi, seguía dormida, algo muy poco común en ella pues en todos estos años en los que había estado con ella, era siempre ella la que se levantaba temprano, sin embargo la deje dormir, debía estar soñando con Draco porque en u rostro se le dibujaba un dulce sonrisa.  
  
Después de unos veinte minuto Hermione despertó, lo primero que hizo al verme fue sonreír .  
  
"Hola, ¿Qué tal?" dijo ella con tono adormilado.  
  
"No tan bien como tu." Le dije con una sonrisa picara, "Presiento que alguien estuvo pensando en Draco y ciertamente no fui yo."  
  
Hermione se sonrojo levemente lo que me hizo pensar que lo que decía era cierto, ell sonrió y bajamos a desayunar.  
  
"¿Lista para el di que te espera hoy?" dije con una gran sonrisa en mis labios, al parecer Hermione no me había entendido y me pregunto:  
  
"No entiendo de que hablas, no hay nada especial que hacer."  
  
En ese momento se me ocurrió un idea fantástica que simplemente era perfecta, iríamos por Draco y empezaríamos a hacer las compras y preparativos para su boda, seria tan romántico.  
  
"Hey, Ginny."  
  
"Eh?, ¿Qué ¿Qué?"  
  
"Llevo casi 5 minutos tratando de sacarte de tu trance, ¿Te sientes bien?"  
  
No podía creerlo! Por estar pensando en la boda de Hermione había perdido la noción del tiempo.  
  
"Si, si," Conteste rápidamente "Estoy bien solo estaba pensando en algo."  
  
"¿En que?"  
  
"Eh, oye Hermione ¿Te agradaría ver a Draco?" Dije desviando rápidamente el tema.  
  
"Claro." Dijo visiblemente sonrojada.  
  
"¿Por qué no vamos a verlo?"  
  
"No se, talvez no sea una buena idea."  
  
"Vamos, dijiste que querías verlo."  
  
"Si pero.."  
  
"Entonces ya esta dicho." Dije interrumpiéndola, ella siempre era difícil de convencer Aunque también mi hermano le había metido muchas ideas en su cabeza cuando estuvimos en su casa, comprendía su preocupación , pero nada arruinaría mi plan!  
  
"Vamos pues." Dije agarrandole la mano a Hermione y arrastrándola fuera de la casa.  
  
El camino a la casa de Draco fue bastante aburrido, Hermione constantemente preguntaba si lo que hacia era correcto.  
  
"No deberíamos."  
  
"No veo cual es el problema." Le conteste con algo de aburrimiento en mi voz  
  
"Es que, aun no se que opinan los padres de Draco." Dijo algo preocupada Y entonces lo comprendí, lo que le había dicho mi hermano le preocupaba.  
  
"No le hagas caso a mi hermano, es un exagerado."  
  
"No se de que hablas."  
  
"Vamos, Herms, podrás engañar a todos, menos a Ginny Weasley!" Dije ocasionando que ella se riera, "Se que lo que dijo mi hermano te preocupa."  
  
Ella volvió a ponerse seria y me contesto:  
  
"Si, la verdad si me preocupa."  
  
"No tiene por que preocuparte, te vas a casar con Draco, no con sus padres."  
  
"Jajaja, tienes razón."  
  
"Yo siempre tengo la razón." Dije sonriendo, "Es broma Herms, pero debes de entender que mientras ustedes dos se amen lo que digan los demás no importan."  
  
"Esta bien , lo tomare en cuenta" Dijo mas tranquila, después de aquella platica algo deprimente se volvió hacia mi y pregunto:  
  
"¿A dónde vamos a ir?"  
  
"Ya lo veras, Herms, ya lo veras."  
  
Nos detuvimos y nos dimos cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la casa de Draco. Hermione tenia la mano temblorosa pero tomo valor toco la puerta, unos instantes después salió un elfo domestico.  
  
"¿Qué se les ofrece?" dijo con una típica voz chillona.  
  
"¿Se encuentra Draco Malfoy?" dije al ver que a Hermione no podía hablar.  
  
"Ah," suspiro el elfo, "El joven Malfoy, en un momento le hable ¿Gustan pasar?"  
  
"Ah claro." Dijo Hermione, mientras yo encogía mis hombros.  
  
Esperamos un rato , y luego vimos a Draco bajar las escaleras , Hermione no pudo contener la emoción y corrió a abrazarlo.  
  
Cuando se separaron pude ver que Draco se había sonrojado levemente pero al parecer Hermione no lo había notado.  
  
"Hola, ¿Qué las trae por aquí?"  
  
"Visita sorpresa." Dije tratando de contener la risa, "Como Hermione ya le contó a medio mundo que ustedes se casan me pareció buena idea que ustedes dos se reunieran o algo así."  
  
"Ginny eso no es cierto!" grito Hermione al parecer algo apenada, mientras Draco reía levemente.  
  
"¿Cómo que no es cierto, solo te falta que lo publiques en El Profeta y ya."  
  
"Vas a pagar caro por esto Ginny." Dijo Hermione entre dientes.  
  
"¿Piensan ir a algún lado?" dijo Draco, interrumpiendo la guerra de miradas asesinas que Hermione y yo nos estábamos lanzando.  
  
"Pues si gustas unirtenos ." Dije " Tenemos planeado ir a un centro comercial o algo par hacer ciertos preparativos."  
  
"Claro, voy con gusto."  
  
Y así fue como los tres nos encaminamos hacia alguna plaza o centro lo suficientemente grande para empezar a preparar ciertas cosas como....su boda .  
  
Mientras yo venia haciendo una lista de lo que necesitábamos los enamorados venían platicando.  
  
"¿No hay algún momento en el que ustedes no estén juntos?" Dije a forma de burla.  
  
"Parece que alguien no viene de buen humor." Dijo Draco  
  
"Seguramente es por que cierta persona llamada Harry Potter no viene con ella."  
  
Ante ese comentario yo me sonroje visiblemente y estaba casi segura de que mi cara estaba como el color de mi cabello.  
  
De pronto Hermione se acerco a mi y me susurro al oído.  
  
"Te dije que pagarías caro."  
  
"¿Potter es tu novio?" pregunto Draco, una de las cosas que mas me gustaban era que desde hacia ya buen tiempo, el y Harry ya se llevaran bien e incluso fueran amigos, era mejor así.  
  
"Si, es mi novio."  
  
"Oh que noticia." Dijo mientras Hermione se reía.  
  
Por fin llegamos a una plaza llena de tiendas, era impresionante y de unos cinco o seis pisos.  
  
"¿Un poco chica, no Ginny?" dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.  
  
"Un poco." Respondí mirando todas las tiendas a mi alrededor.  
  
"Donde empezamos." Dijo Draco mientras miraba las tiendas.  
  
"Por allá." Dije señalando un pasillo.  
  
Realmente mirábamos mucho y comprábamos poca cosa, el único objetivo que yo me había planeado era conseguirle a Hermione un vestido de novia precioso pero al parecer no había visto nada.  
  
"Oigan tengo algo que hacer, nos veremos aquí en aproximadamente una hora." Y con eso Draco se fue corriendo por otro lado.  
  
Obviamente nos habíamos quedado sorprendidas por la reacción de Draco pero decidí aprovechar ese momento.  
  
"Ven vamos." Dije jalando a Hermione.  
  
"¿A dónde?" Contesto algo molesta Hermione.  
  
"A ver tu vestido de novia."  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien, vamos"  
  
Y así estuvimos caminando un rato caminando hasta que lo encontramos.  
  
"Esta precioso." Dijo Hermione.  
  
Decidimos entrar y ver aquel vestido que había captado nuestra atención. Era hermoso. Después de un tanto discutir acordamos que lo mejor seria comprarlo pagamos el dinero y nos fuimos a dar una vuelta mientras Draco regresaba.  
  
~*~*Mientras tanto en otro lugar~*~*  
  
Draco P.O.V  
  
Iba buscando en todas las tiendas algo que regalarle a Hermione, no tenia ni idea de que darle, así que estuve vario rato vagando por algunas tiendas, y me decidí a entrar a una joyería.  
  
Iba a cruzar la puerta cuando..  
  
"Ay.."  
  
Me golpee fuertemente al parecer me había chocado con alguien y me había caido al suelo.  
  
"Disculpa, no me fije.."  
  
"Draco..amor eres tu."  
  
Levanté la vista y vi a....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sky*Angeli: Bwhahahahaha!!  
  
Sari; Creo que ya se volvió loca.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Hehehe Lo siento, quería dejarlos en suspenso aunque supongo que casi todos sabrán quien es la otra persona -_- Y no se preocupen que después describiré el vestido de novia de Hermione.  
  
Sari: Creo que ya me voy.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Espero que les haya gustado mi chapter ah y por cierto mil graxias a vicu_malfoy, Karol, Moryn y Esteffi por dejarme review  
  
Sari: Review plz.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Ah y antes de que se me olvidé disculpen si tengo faltas de ortografía pero mi teclado no funciona muy bien y tiende a comerse letras.  
  
Byerz!  
. 


	4. Eternamente

Sky*Angeli: Hola ppl!, Sari ¿ Que no piensas saludar?  
  
Sari: Hola.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Amargada.  
  
Sari: No soy amargada, soy sencilla.  
  
Sky*Angeli: No olvides modesta ¿eh?  
  
Sari: No lo haré. Gracias por recordar.  
  
Sky*Angeli: ¬¬ De nada.  
  
Sari: Y que..¿Ya as torturar a los lectores con otro capitulo tuyo?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Por si no lo sabes a los lectores les gusta mi fic soy tan feliz!! XD  
  
Sari: Creo qué no te sientes bien.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Te odio-_- en fin.. ^^ ya tenia todo el fic completo cuando escuche una canción qué me pareció que encajaría perfectamente en el fic. Se llama "Eternamente" y la canta Sentidos Opuestos. Aunque aparece casi por la mitad del fic.  
  
Disfruten la lectura  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
5).Eternamente.  
  
Draco P.O.V.  
  
Draco ..amor eres tu.  
  
¿Qué? Pregunté mirando sin entender, delante de mi había una muchacha aproximadamente de mi edad qué me veía con una sonrisa bastante extraña a mi parecer.  
  
"¿Te conozco?" Le dije no muy convencido  
  
"¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mi?" dijo en tono muy agudo y fue cando sabia que la había visto en alguna parte, "Soy yo, Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Por dios! ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Porque de todas las personas que me pude haber encontrado, me había encontrado con Pansy Parkinson? Qué suerte la mía..  
  
"Ah, eres tu." Dije no muy emocionado, la idea de volver a ver a Pansy no me emocionaba en lo absoluto, ella nunca había entendido que yo no la amaba ni siquiera la quería.  
  
"Si, que sorpresa volvernos a encontrar, ¿No amor?"  
  
"Pansy.." dije tratando de clamarme "No se de que estés hablando, sabes que yo no soy tu amor ni nada por el estilo, así que ya me voy ."  
  
"Supongo que ya has encontrado a alguien mejor que yo ¿no?" Dijo ella de manera sarcástica y egocéntrica, mientras caminaba hacia mi y ponía no de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.  
  
"Para serte sincero," le dije mientras quitaba rápidamente su brazo de mi cuello, "Si, si he encontrado a alguien."  
  
Al decirle eso , vi como su rostro se llenaba con una expresión de ira casi indescriptible mientras prácticamente me gritaba:  
  
"¿Y por lo menos se puede saber quien es?"  
  
"No, no se puede." Dije mientras salía de la tienda y empezaba a caminar por el pasillo, de seguro Hermione y Ginny ya me estarían esperando ahí.  
  
~~*~*En el lugar donde estaban Hermione y Ginny~~*~*  
  
"Draco," oí a Hermione decir y me sentí feliz de volver a oír su voz, "Me estaba preocupando por ti ya te habías tardado mucho."  
  
"Lo siento," dije sonriendo mientras la abrazaba, "Había mucha gente."  
  
"¿A que fuiste?" Pregunto Ginny quién llevaba una caja a forma de regalo dorada con un moño del mismo color  
  
"Quería comprar algo pero no lo encontré," Mentí. No quería que Hermione supiera que me había encontrado con la odiosa de Parkinson, seria arruinar el lindo paseo que teníamos.  
  
"Oh, esta bien." Dijo Hermione sonriendo, sin embargo al parecer Ginny no había creído mi mentira y me veía con ojos extraños, finalmente decidió dejarlo así y con una sonrisa dijo:  
  
"Bueno vamos a otro lado antes de que se haga tarde."  
  
Salimos de la plaza y caminamos un rato, minutos después Ginny se despidió de nosotros diciendo qué se encontraba cansada, pero yo sabia que el motivo por el que se iba era que quería dejarnos solos.  
  
"Nos vemos en tu casa Herms, adiós Draco.  
  
De pronto sin que Hermione se diera cuenta Ginny se acerco y dijo:  
  
"Me debes una Draco."  
  
"Gracias."  
  
"De nada." Y con eso se marcho.  
  
Luego Hermione decidió que seria buena idea ir al parque a caminar, yo asentí, sinceramente solo quería estar su lado.  
  
"¿Ginny se esta quedando en tu casa?"  
  
"Si, unos días, para hacerme compañía." Dijo ella sin mucho interés.  
  
"Oh ya veo."  
  
"Oye," dijo interrumpiéndome " No le creas todo lo que dice, "Yo no le estuve contando a medio mundo sobre lo de nuestro casamiento."  
  
"A mi no me hubiera molestado que todo el mundo supiera que te amo." Le dije y ella sonrió dulcemente.  
  
*Viviré para verte sonreír, Con la magia en tus brazos por tenerte, Congelando tus besos junto a mi, Y así dormir en tus labios para siempre, En esta vida no puedes mentir , Aunque lo intentes no puedes huir, Pues en tus ojos lo puedo sentir, Así tu corazón deje de latir.  
  
De pronto vimos un gran arbol lleno de hojas berdes y decidimos acostarnos debajo de el... la luna y las estrellas ya se mostraban en el ahora oscuro cielo. Y entonces nos pusimos a admirar las estrellas de pronto Hermione, se acerco hacia mi de manera de que estaba recargada en mi brazo y me pregunto:  
  
"¿No te regañaran tus padres?"  
  
"En este momento no se encuentran en la casa."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"¿Es que acaso algo te preocupa?" le dije mirando directamente a sus ojos cafés, eran tan hermosos , pero en ese momento reflejaban preocupación."  
  
"¿Qué opinan tus padres, Draco?" me pregunto, y yo me sorprendí, no esperaba que me preguntarà eso. * Eternamente, voy a amarte Por qué sin ti yo pierdo hasta la razón, Eternamente voy a amarte. Para mi tu eres una bendición Eternamente voy a amarte, Aunque se acabe toda la luz del sol.  
  
"No lo se, ellos no saben de nuestra relación." Dije volviendo a mirar hacia el cielo.  
  
"De seguro me odian." Dijo y oí que estaba a punto de llorar.  
  
"No, Hermione," le dije suavemente "Es solo que ya sabes como son mis padres, no aceptan a las personas y eso, pero no significa qe tu seas mala persona ni nada."  
  
Al oír eso Hermione sonrió levemente  
  
"Además," continué, "Eso no importa, lo que importa es que nos tenemos uno al otro"  
  
*Tu y yo macemos cada noche, Con las caricias con los roces, Cuando calientas la alma en dolor, Cuando el silencio pertenece a los dos, Cuando sabemos qué no existe el adiós.  
  
~*~*Hermione P.O.V~*~*  
  
Estábamos tan bien así, abrazados, sinceramente nunca me había sentido mejor, las estrellas brillaban sobre el cielo azul, y la luna reflejaba su pálida luz sobre los árboles y el pasto. De pronto una suave brisa soplo haciéndome sentir algo de frió, de pronto para mi sorpresa sentí algo cálido sobre mis hombros, mire , y descubrí que Draco me había puesto su chamarra encima.  
  
"No deberías," dije suavemente apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, "Te vas a resfriar."  
  
"No importa," me dijo sonriendo, "Mientras tu estes bien."  
  
Su respuesta me hizo sonrojar notablemente por suerte la oscuridad ya cubria el parque por lo que Draco no lo había notado.  
  
*Eternamente, voy a amarte, Por que sin ti yo pierdo hasta la razón. Eternamente voy a amarte. Para mi tu eres una bendición, Eternamente, voy a amarte, Aunque se acabe toda la luz del sol.  
  
"Te amo Draco," le dije abrazándolo, "No sabes cuanto."  
  
Y era cierto, lo amaba, y lo amaba mucho, era tan dulce la forma en la que se preocupaba por mi, la forma en la que siempre estaba conmigo, no se que haría sin el.  
  
"Yo también te amo." Me dijo acercándose mas a mi. "No me importa lo que los demás piensen."  
  
~*~*Draco P.O. V~*~*  
  
Estuvimos sentados en el pasto por un rato has que nos dimos cuenta que ya era bastante tarde, así que decidimos que era mejor regresar de nuevo a nuestras casas.  
  
"Ven, te acompaño a tu casa." Dije sacudiéndome el pasto de mi pantalón y la camisa y ofreciéndole mi mano.  
  
"Gracias." Dijo ella agarrando mi mano.  
  
El camino a la casa de Hermione fue bastante tranquilo, íbamos abrazados sin hablar, no era necesario, habíamos aprendido a comunicarnos sin palabras.  
  
*Yo quiero estar, Solo contigo...  
  
Era tan feliz así, junto a ella, solo esperaba no volverme a encontrar a Pansy, no queria qe ella empezara a fastidiarnos siendo tan felices.  
  
*Eternamente, voy a amarte. Porque sin ti pierdo hasta la razón, Eternamente, voy a amarte, Para mi eres una bendición Eternamente, voy a amarte Aunque se acabe toda la luz del sol.  
  
"Hemos llegado." Dijo mientras abría la puerta, "Gracias por acompañarme."  
  
"No hay de que," dije mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios "Nos vemos mañana."  
  
"Draco, tu chamarra."  
  
"Olvídalo, me la das mañana." Dije y con eso empecé a caminar hacia casa, quería pensar en ciertas cosas cuando de pronto oí una voz conocida  
  
"Con qué andas con la Sangre Sucia," voltee y vi a Pansy con una mirada amenazadora, "Ay Draco vas de mal en peor."  
  
"No te vuelvas a dirigir a ella así," le dije con enojo "Y déjanos en paz."  
  
"No me digas que la amas." Dijo con desprecio en su voz  
  
"¿No te parece obvio?," le conteste con sarcasmo, "Y para que estés consciente de ello, pronto nos casaremos."  
  
"Harás ¿qué? Dijo gritando. "Vamos Draco por tu propio bien , recapacita piénsalo."  
  
"Créeme Pansy," dije empezando a caminar "Se lo que es mejor para mi, yo amo a Hermione y boy a casarme con ella.  
  
Y con eso empecé a caminar sin escuchar nada mas, se hacia tarde.  
  
~*~*Pansy P.O. V~*~*  
  
No podía creerlo! Draco enamorado de la sangre sucia de Granger! Y lo peor de todo es que se casarían. A meno de que pudiera evitarlo...Si, eso haré.  
  
*Eternamente voy a amarte...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sky*Angeli: Hola , hehe ¿Cómo que ya le entre duro al amor ¿no? Pero en fin, me gusta así. Como muchos de ustedes la adivinaron ella era Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Sari: Lo qué pasa es que eres muy obvia.  
  
Sky*Angeli: No es cierto, lo que pasa es que los lectores son inteligentes.  
  
Sari: Mas bien lo que pasa es que los lectores son muy inteligentes y tu eres muy obvia.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Ok ,Ok son obvia ¿contenta?  
  
Sari: Bastante.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Aha, no olviden dejar reviews!! 


	5. Encuentros

Sky*Angeli: Hola!  
  
Sari: Hola.  
  
Sky*Angeli: ¿Qué? ¿Hoy no vas a discutir conmigo?  
  
Sari: No creo.  
  
Sky*Angeli: ¿Es qué acaso ya admitiste que soy una de las mejores escritoras que existen?  
  
Sari: No realmente.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Te da pena admitirlo, eso es todo.  
  
Sari; Si como no.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
5)Encuentros.  
  
Hermione P.O.V  
  
"Vaya, hasta que despiertas." Oí a alguien decir, abrí mis ojos lentamente y enfoque a Ginny sonriendo, al parecer ya se había arreglado.  
  
"No se de que hablas." Dije lentamente mientras me levantaba de la cama con cierta pereza.  
  
"¿No?," pregunto Ginny un poco desconcertada, "Ya son mas de las 10:30 a.m y tu ni siquiera abrías los ojos."  
  
"¿Qué?" grite prácticamente, no era posible qué me hubiera quedado dormida tanto tiempo, pero ahora que lo recordaba ayer había llegado tarde a casa y Ginny ya estaba durmiendo.  
  
"¿A que hora llegaste ayer?" dijo como si hubiera adivinado mi pensamiento.  
  
"No llegue tan tarde." Dije nerviosa, tratando de sonar convincente.  
  
"Vamos, Herms, yo llegue aqui como a las 10:00 p.m, así que no creo que hayas llegado muy temprano.  
  
"Jajaja, no creo que no." Reí  
  
"¿Es de Draco?" pregunto Ginny señalando una chamarra negra que estaba sobre una silla.  
  
"Si," dije sintiéndome apenada, "Me la presto ayer."  
  
"Que tierno." Dijo Ginny sonriendo cálidamente, eso hizo que me sonrojara aun mas de lo que yo ya estaba.  
  
"Debo de ir a devolvérsela."  
  
"¿No querrás un pretexto para ir?"  
  
"No." Dije firmemente.  
  
"Si aja." Dijo no creyéndome.  
  
"¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?" le pregunte a Ginny pues los últimos días que se había quedado conmigo siempre tenia preparada cada cosa.  
  
"Creo qué hoy me regresare con mi hermano," se sonrojo n poco y continuo, "Tengo ganas de ver a Harry."  
  
"¿Te vas tan pronto?" le pregunte sonriendo.  
  
"El hecho de qué yo me vaya no significa qué no puedas ir a vernos no de estos días." Ah! Ginny siempre sabia contestar todo lo qué yo hacia, era difícil ganarle.  
  
"Supongo qué no," dije encogiéndome de hombros, "Haré algunas cosas e iré a verlos luego."  
  
"¿Cosas? ,pregunto Ginny, "¿Cómo que? ¿Ir a ver a Draco?"  
  
"No se, posiblemente."  
  
"Bueno mientras no nos olvides supongo qué esta bien." Después de decirme eso, se fue.  
  
Estuve un rato arreglando mi apartamento y termine en poco tiempo, después de eso no tenia mucho que hacer, así que decidi ponerme a leer un libro ia a salir hacia el patio cuando alguien toco la puerta, me pare y fui a ver quien era.  
  
"Hola Draco." Dije feliz de encontrármelo al abrir.  
  
"Hola, amor." Dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, "¿Cómo estas?"  
  
"Estaba algo aburrida antes de que llegaras, a ir al patio a leer."  
  
"Pues, entonces, vamos, te acompaño."  
  
Nos sentamos en una pequeña anca azul qué tenia y nos pusimos a platicar.  
  
"¿No te dijeron nada ayer?" Pregunte algo preocupada.  
  
"No, no te preocupes." Dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.  
  
"¿Ya quieres qué nos casemos?" me pregunto de pronto, yo asentí levemente y luego le dije:  
  
"Mas que nunca," lo mire preocupada, "¿Es qué acaso tu no quieres?"  
  
"No, no es eso, por supuesto qué quiero." Dijo rápidamente haciéndome reír luego volvió a hablar y pare de reír para escucharlo  
  
"Creí qué no querrías por la situación qué llevo con mis padres." Dijo casi en un murmullo y aquello me hizo sonreír, el se preocupaba por lo que yo pensara, me recargue sobre el y le dije:  
  
"No te preocupes, es solo qué no quiero qué te arriesgues con tus padres."  
  
"Haría cualquier cosa por ti."  
  
Estuvimos sentado como dos horas platicando sobre todo, nuestra vida, nuestra familia, nuestros planes para el futuro.  
  
"Draco, hay muchas cosas que no se de ti."  
  
"No te preocupes, tendremos mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, los dos juntos."  
  
Esa idea me hizo sonreír, era agradable pensar qué dentro de poco los dos estaríamos juntos por siempre.  
  
"¿Y qué piensas hacer hoy?"  
  
"No , mucho ¿porque?"  
  
"Te invito a dar una vuelta."  
  
"Me agrada la idea, vamos."  
  
Con eso salimos a pasear, sin darle mucha importancia, realmente estamos disfrutando cada momento estando juntos. Nadie nos quitaría esta felicidad, nunca.  
  
"Lo siento amor, ya debo de irme, de seguro mis padres lleguan hoy y no quiero qué me empiecen a preguntar donde estaba."  
  
"Esta bien, adios" con eso nos despedimos y nos quedamos de vernos al otro dia, parecia que mi dia seria perfecto hasta qué...  
  
"Mira quien esta aquí, pero si es la sangre sucia."  
  
"¿Disculpa,?" dije mirando a la persona que había hablado "¿Acaso te conozco?"  
  
"Jaja," rió fríamente, sinceramente yo no recordaba haberla visto en mi vida hasta que hablo, "Soy yo, Parkinson. Por si no te acuerdas."  
  
"¿Pansy Parkinson?" dije sin poder creerlo, "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Mira Granger," dijo fríamente mientras sus ojos se clavaron en mi, como si intentara matarme tan solo con su mirar. "Sinceramente es algo qué no te importa, pero ya que preguntas, he venido a buscar a Draco."  
  
Por un momento sentí como mi corazón se detuvo, tenia ganas de gritarle y decirles todas sus verdades, pero me calme y recapacite, la relación qué Draco y yo llevamos era secreta solo Ginny, Harry y Ron lo sabían., era obvio que ella no sabría qué nos casaríamos.  
  
"Ah." Dije tratando de aparentar que no me importaba.  
  
"Si, ¿Tu crees?" continuo hablando como si no me hubiera oido, "Oi qué se va a casar y yo quiero impedirlo."  
  
De pronto no pude mas...ella lo sabia! Sabia que nos casariamos, pero ¿como?, quien se lo habia dicho.  
  
"Mira, sinceramente a mi no me importan tus asuntos personales, así qué ya me voy ."Dije empezando a caminar sin poner mcha atención a lo qué me decía.  
  
Pero sinceramente si me importaba, y me importaba mucho, Nancy había venido hasta donde Draco se encontraba! Solo porque el ya se casaba..  
  
"No te lo dije para saber si te importa o no solo te comento mis planes." Dijo sonriendo es como si ella supiera algo que yo no.  
  
"Jaja, aunque debería decir que la futura esposa de Draco, tendrá muchos problemas.  
  
"¿Problemas?" dije casi involuntariamente y cuando me había dado cuenta de mi error era ya demasiado tarde.  
  
"¿No que no te importaba?" me contesto sonriendo, obviamente sabia que me tenia intrigada.  
  
~*~*Pansy P.O.V~*~*  
  
Jajaja, Habia logrado lo que me proponia, tenia toda la atención de Granger en mis manos, mis palabras podian destruirlas, iba a aprovechar eso. "Bueno pues es obvio que su futura esposa debe de ser una sangre limpia, o si no nunca será aceptada por los padres de Draco, y se buscara problemas." Dije sonriendo al ver la cara de Granger.  
  
"¿Sangre limpia?" dijo Granger de manera defensiva, "No puedo creer que siguas con esa tontería."  
  
"Jaja, tontería para ti quizas, pero no para sus padres."  
  
"Mira, lo que digan sus padres me tiene sin cuidado."  
  
"¿Y por que tendría que tenerte sin cuidado a ti lo que ellos piensen?" dije sonriendo, la había atrapado en su mentira.  
  
"Ehmm...yo.." empezó a decir torpemente queria ver como se zafaba de esta "Pues me parece bastante tonto que los padres de Draco hagan ese tipo de cosas, ser padre de magos no te hace diferente."  
  
"Si, lo que digas," dije con mucha frialdad se había salvado. Sinceramente ya no le encontraba caso a lo que me dijera pero antes de irme, le dije:  
  
"¿Sabes,?" dije mientras caminaba, "No debería decírtelo Granger, pero Draco engañaria a su esposa conmigo.  
  
En ese momento vi como ella voltio e intento buscarme pero ya para ese momento yo me había escondido.  
  
El primer paso ya estaba hecho, solo había que esperar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sky*Angeli: Bueno este capitulo ha sido algo aburrido.  
  
Sari: Ni que lo digas.  
  
Sky*Angeli: ¬¬ Sin embargo lo considere importante.  
  
Sari: Ahaaaa...  
  
Sky*Angeli: Me encanta tu optimismo Sari: ¿Verdad que si?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Si, deberias recibir un premio al optimismo.  
  
Sari: Ya sera para la proxima.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Aha.. ah y plz r/r! 


	6. Orquidea, Rosa Blanca y Violeta

Sari: Hola gente la tortura volvió!  
  
Sky*Angeli: Querrás decir que el fic volvió ¿no?  
  
Sari: Si, eso ^^´´  
  
Sky*Angeli: Mas te vale, ah por cierto gracias a toda la gente que ha dado review!  
  
KaroLokA dE FeLTon-MaLFoy: Hehe se que el capitulo anterior no fue muy emocionante pero créeme espero ir mejorándolo y poniéndolo mejor ~_^  
  
Natalia: Que bueno que te gusto mi fic y si HARE SUFRIR MUCHO A HERMIONE Y DRACO!! BWHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Sari: Ignorare eso..  
  
Sky*Angeli: Ahem. ^^´´ lo siento  
  
Natalia: No es cierto, no me gustaría hacerlos sufrir, pero si la historia lo requiere..ya sabrán quien fue el día que publiquen mi muerte jejeje.  
  
Soraya Malfoy: Que bueno que te guste mi fic, estoy apurándome con los chapters así que no desesperen.  
  
Dark-Lady: Qué mala fue Pansy ¿Verdad? Hehe puede que haya problemas gracias a ella.  
  
Marianita_Malfoy: Gracias por la observación tendré mas cuidado con eso de la ortografía lo que pasa es que mi teclado se había descompuesto y no marcaba letras como la v o la u y para que el corrector de Word me corrigiera los errores tenia que escribir voy así (boy) y por eso lamento si esto causo algún problema.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Bueno, vamos a la historia.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
6) Orquídea, Rosa Blanca y Violeta.  
  
*Era de noche ,la luna brillaba tenuemente sobre el pasto, y las estrellas parecían brillar opacamente, el frió de la noche helaba los huesos y no parecía haber una alma caminando en la noche, aparentemente, ya que dos jóvenes caminaban silenciosamente por lo caminos que estaban poco iluminados por faroles de colores.  
  
"¿Qué hacemos aquí, Draco?" pregunto una joven de unos 20 o 21 años con cabello largo y rizado de color café, sus ojos color canela reflejaban preocupación y su piel estaba ligeramente rosada por el frió.  
  
"¿No te parece obvio?" dijo el joven que la acompañaba, este tenia la misma edad que ella, tenia el cabello entre color rubio y plateado, sus ojos eran entre color azul pálido y gris, su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna.  
  
"Draco, ¿qué pasa?" dijo la joven preocupada.  
  
"Mira, Hermione, esto no debe ser." Dijo Draco con un tono frialdad.  
  
"¿Qué no debe ser?" dijo Hermione, aunque lo oscuro deja la noche no dejaba verlo, pequeñas y silenciosas lagrimas salían por su ojos.  
  
"Tu sabes muy bien que significa, sangre sucia!!" Dijo Draco remarcando las dos ultimas palabras con enojo en su voz, "Significa que tu a mi no me importas mas."  
  
"Draco!!" grito Hermione sollozando ruidosamente , " No, por favor ,yo te amo."  
  
"Jajaja, yo ya no te amo mas sangre sucia." Dijo caminando lentamente, "Yo amo a Pansy Parkinson."  
  
De pronto detrás de un árbol apareció ella, y tomo a Draco de la mano, se abrazaron y Pansy le dijo:  
  
"Lo ves Granger, te dije que impediría esa boda a toda costa." Y con eso avanzaron lentamente dejando a Hermione llorando debajo de un frondoso árbol.  
  
"Draco..." *  
  
"Ahh!! Grite levemente, mi cabeza estaba bañada en sudor frió y mi respiración era agitada y mi vista que había estado borrosa había empezado a aclararse lentamente.  
  
¿Mi razón? Un sueño, no, una pesadilla, era tan real, tan dolorosa, podía jurar que era cierto, estaba llorando inconscientemente, por lo que mis ojos estaban ahora llenos de lagrimas.  
  
Me levante lentamente y baje las escaleras hacia el baño. Al llegar abrí la puerta y me pare frente al espejo y vi mi propio reflejo vi como mis ojos tenían marcas rojas de mis lagrimas, y vi como estaba pálida.  
  
Era en esos momentos que me sentía feliz y a la vez triste de que Ginny no estuviera conmigo, feliz porque no quería preocuparla, pero triste porque no podía desahogarme con nadie, no podía contar con alguien que me ayudara.  
  
Fue cuando lo decidí, podía mandarle una lechuza pidiéndole ayuda eso era lo mejor.  
  
Camine lentamente hacia mi habitación, y desperté a Peach (mi lechuza), quien ululo suavemente y movió las alas.  
  
"Espera," le dije acariciándola," voy a escribir una carta y te la daré para que la entregues, ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
Peach ululo de nuevo en forma aprobatoria yo sonreí contenta y me dirige al escritorio que estaba enfrente de la ventana, saque una pluma y un tintero y empecé a escribir.  
  
Querida Ginny:  
  
Hola ¿qué tal?, se que estas no son horas de escribir pero necesito tu ayuda, Ayer cuando te fuiste me encontré a Pansy Parkinson y me dijo bastantes cosas sospechosas, y hoy he tenido un sueño (mas bien una pesadilla) sobre eso, se que parecerá tonto pero te suplico que vengas mañana por la mañana necesito hablar con alguien. Gracias ( y disculpa por la hora en la que te escribo) Hermione.  
  
"Bien Peach," dije mientras enrollaba el pergamino, le ponía un listón verde y se la amarraba a Peach en su pata, "Llévale esto a Ginny, sabes el camino ¿verdad?"  
  
Peach alzo sus alas color café rojizo y se fue por la ventana, hasta que desapareció de mi vista.  
  
Con ese ultimo acto me fui a dormir.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
La luz que se que se filtraba por las ventanas me despertó lentamente, cuando se aclaro mi vista pude ver un pequeño pergamino algo arrugado sobre mi escritorio, voltee a ver la jaula de Peach y alli estaba la lechuza durmiendo ruidosamente.  
  
Me levante rápidamente y abri el pergamino decía así:  
  
Querida Herms:  
  
Hola ¿ke horas de escribir son estas eh? Es casi la una de la mañana, pero bueno no importa. ¿estas bien? Espero que esa__________ Pansy no te haya hecho daño pork si es así, aki mi hermano y Harry se vuelven lokos aunk no les he dicho nada aun, pero si se enteraran bueno....  
  
¿Ke has soñado? Ya me has preocupado, de seguro tiene ke ver con lo que te dijo Pansy ¿no?  
  
Claro ke voy a verte, lo primero ke haré al levantarme será arreglarme rápido e iré e verte lo mas pronto que pueda. Cuídate Ginny. PD: Diskulpa todas estas horrendas faltas de ortografía pero no pensaras que me pondré a revisar la ortografía a la 1:30 de la mañana ¿o si?  
  
Reí un poco ante la carta de mi amiga, tenía razón lo que menos importaba eran las faltas de ortografía, lo mas importante es que me había respondido.  
  
Con eso me puse unas sandalias y empecé a caminar hacia el baño con una toalla, lista para tomar un baño , arreglarme y esperar a Ginny.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Una hora después baje para desayunar, cuando oí la puerta, era Ginny, lo primero que hizo al verme fue saludarme.  
  
"Hola Herms" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, "¿Dormiste bien?"  
  
"Si, gracias," dije abriendo la puerta para que pasara.  
  
"Jajaja, me alegra que alguien si haya podido dormir a la una de la mañana." Dijo riéndose alegremente.  
  
"Hehe, lamento haber escrito tan tarde." Dije sintiéndome apenada, "pero necesitaba hablar con alguien."  
  
"Nah, no hay problema." Dijo sin darle importancia, "¿Cómo es que te has encontrado a Pansy?"  
  
"Después de que te fuiste, Draco vino a verme salimos un rato y cuando iba a regresar a casa me la encontré."  
  
"¿Qué te ha dicho?"  
  
"Que había oído lo de la boda de Draco y venia a detenerlo.  
  
"¿Sabe que tu eres la que se casa con el?"  
  
"No, pero con todo lo que dije lo hice mas que obvio."  
  
"¿Pues que has dicho?"  
  
"Muchas cosas, me mostré muy preocupada."  
  
"Yo pienso que no deberías preocuparte, sabes que Draco no quiere nada con ella."  
  
"No.." dije pero de pronto un pensamiento me invadió, un pensamiento que me preocupo, justo antes de que Pansy se fuera me había dicho:  
  
* "No debería decírtelo Granger, pero Draco engañaría a su esposa conmigo."*  
  
¿Por qué lo había dicho? ¿Es que acaso Draco ya se habría encontrado con ella?  
  
Por dios Hermione! Que tonta idea! Estaba exagerando igual y Pansy me había dicho muchas mentiras.  
  
"Dime Hermione," dijo Ginny sacándome de mis pensamientos "¿Qué has soñado?"  
  
"Ah, nada con importancia."  
  
"Eso no decía la carta."  
  
"Pero ya te había comentado que era algo tonto."  
  
"No pierdes nada con intentarlo."  
  
"Bueno, soñé que Draco me dejaba por Pansy."  
  
"Jajá, Hermione que tontería Draco nunca te dejaría y menos por Pansy."  
  
"Te dije que era tonto."  
  
"Mira, si lo que te preocupa es eso, ¿Por qué no hablas con Draco?"  
  
"Sería como decir que desconfió de el."  
  
"No, velo como que estabas preocupada, porque esa es la verdad."  
  
"Esta bien, iré a verlo, ¿no me acompañas?"  
  
"Lo siento Herms, no puedo, deben de hablar ustedes a solas."  
  
"Esta bien pero por lo menos deséame suerte."  
  
"OK, te deseo un montón de suerte vamos ahora apúrate, no querrás llegar tarde."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Draco P.O.V  
  
"Joven Malfoy." Grito la voz de un elfo domestico, "Alguien le busca."  
  
"Dile que ya voy." Dije bajando rápidamente. Al llegar a la sala vi a Hermione sentada sobre uno de los sillones.  
  
"Hola amor," dije abrazándola por detrás del sillón, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta por lo que se asusto un poco.  
  
"Hola amor." Dijo ella besándome en la mejilla y abrazándome. Trate de no sonrojarme, pero era difícil cuando la persona que mas quieres te demuestra así su amor.  
  
"¿Qué te trae por aquí?"  
  
"No mucho, ¿es que acaso no puedo visitar a mi novio?"  
  
"Claro que puedes," le susurre en la oreja, al parecer eso le hizo cosquillas, "Cuantas veces quieras."  
  
"Que bueno." Dijo sonriéndome de forma atractiva.  
  
"¿Qué hacemos aquí?, salgamos al patio o algún lugar."  
  
"Esta bien."  
  
Salimos al invernadero que había en la mansión, decidí mostrarle las plantas que ahí crecían, al parecer ella estaba fascinada.  
  
"No sabia que tenias un invernadero, Draco."  
  
"A mis padres, especialmente a mi madre, les gusta tener diferente tipos de flores en casa."  
  
"Pues esta divino su invernadero."  
  
"Gracias, pero dime ¿ cuales son tus flores favoritas?" "Umm... tengo muchas."  
  
"¿Cómo cuales?"  
  
"Pues la orquídea, la rosa blanca, y la violeta."  
  
"Vaya, era obvio" dije tratando de aparentar que era muy obvio saber de lo que hablaba.  
  
"¿Que es obvio?"  
  
"Nada," dije caminando, "Es solo que a veces las flores pueden decirte la forma en la que eres, o la forma en la que amas."  
  
Al oír eso Hermione se sonrojo, y me pregunto:  
  
"¿Ah si? Entonces dime como es la forma en la que yo amo?"  
  
"Ya deberías ,saberlo," dije tratando de no reírme, al ver su cara de curiosidad, "Pero sabes me alegro de que me ames así."  
  
"Draco!" dijo ella en forma de puchero agarrandome el brazo, "Dímelo."  
  
"Solo te digo que te amo."  
  
"Yo también te amo."  
  
"Ven vamos a seguir mirando las flores" dijo Hermione admirando las flores.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hermione P.O.V  
  
Estuvimos toda la tarde admirando las flores en el invernadero, hasta que nos dio hambre así que Draco me invito a comer a su casa, después de eso estuvimos platicando, leyendo y haciendo otras cosas, mas bien disfrutando el momento y para ese momento ya casi todos los pensamientos de Pansy se habían borrado, Draco y yo nos amábamos, así seria siempre.  
  
Cuando el sol se estaba ocultando decidí que ya era hora de ir a casa.  
  
"Quieres que te lleve?" me dijo sonriendo.  
  
"No, gracias prefiero caminar."  
  
"Pero tardaras mucho ¿no?"  
  
"No tanto una media hora o una hora pero no tengo prisa."  
  
"Perfecto."  
  
"¿Disculpa?" no entendiendo lo que decía.  
  
"No, nada, cuídate." Y con eso nos besamos, fue un momento hermoso, que no quería que acabara.  
  
Cuando por fin nos separamos ,nos despedimos y empecé a caminar pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, es que así es la mente de una joven enamorada, cuando menos te das cuenta ya estas pensando en tu novio.  
  
"La vida es hermosa." Fue todo lo que pude decir suspirando profundamente y admirando el hermoso sol que ya casi se había ocultado completamente.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Cuando llegue a casa sentí que había algo extraño, no se que, simplemente creía que era un invento mío al abrir la puerta encontré algo extraordinario!  
  
Toda mi sala estaba cubierta de violetas y rosas blancas arregladas en hermosos conjuntos que formaban figuras. Las palabras simplemente no podían explicar toda la belleza que veía en ese momento. Las flores cubrían cada rincón de mi sala, y las rosas blancas expedían un dulce y embriagador aroma que cubría todo el apartamento.  
  
Lo mas sorprendente vino después, en la mesa de centro había una pequeña caja de cristal, adentro tenia una orquídea, posiblemente la mas rara y hermosa de todas a lado tenia una nota pegada que decía así:  
  
*Hola amor, espero que te guste este regalo que te hago con todo mi corazón.  
  
Ya que como decía hace algunas horas (y tenia razón) las flores expresan tu personalidad. (Lo de la forma de amar tienes que decírmelo tu) . En fin era obvio :  
  
Orquídea: Elegancia y belleza.  
  
Ya lo decía eres como una orquídea, elegante, bella, y sumamente rara y difícil de encontrar, eres una en un millón.  
  
Con amor: Draco.  
  
"Ya lo había dicho, la vida es hermosa."  
  
Continuara.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sky*Angeli: Woohaa A sido uno de los capítulos mas largos que he escrito.  
  
Sari: Como andas de ociosa.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Claro que no, me sentía inspirada.  
  
R/R 


	7. Conversaciones, paseos y malos entendido...

Sky*Angeli: Hola -_-zzzzz  
  
Sari:¿Qué horas de escribir son estas eh?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Pero si es temprano.  
  
Sari :Depende si tu consideras temprano estar escribiendo un fic a la 1:02 a.m.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Mira para mi temprano son las 10:30 p.m y tarde son las 3:00a.m  
  
Sari: Que lindo es estar de ociosa ¿no?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Pues si te molesta tanto puedes regresar a dormir.  
  
Sari: Lo haría, pero créeme no es fácil cuando están tocando música con 37 de volumen.  
  
Sky*Angeli: ¿A poco te parece alto?  
  
Sari: No como crees.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Que bien ^^ entonces prosigamos.  
  
Sari: ¿Sabes? Tus padres te dijeron que apagarás la computadora hace una hora.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Nah, no se enteraran.  
  
Ahora con el fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
7) Conversaciones, paseos y malos entendidos.  
  
Ginny P.O.V  
  
"¿Si?" dije moviendo violentamente a mi hermano de un lado a otro.  
  
"No"  
  
"¿Por qué no?" dije moviéndolo, uno de mis pasatiempos era fastidiarlo por la mañana.  
  
"Es temprano, lo mas probable es que este durmiendo."  
  
"No se enojara."  
  
"Ginny! Son las ocho de la mañana por favor, ¿Es que acaso no tienes suficiente molestándome ya a mi?"  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Harry bajando las escaleras, solté a mi hermano y fui a abrazar a Harry, creo que iba tan rápido que casi le hago caer. "Tu novia me esta fastidiando." Dijo Ron adormilado, parecería que dentro de unos segundos hundiría su cara en la taza de leche que tenia en la mesa.  
  
"Querrás decir tu hermana y mi novia:" dijo Harry riendo levemente mientras agarraba una silla y se sentaba para desayunar., "¿Y se puede saber cual es el motivo?"  
  
"Si, si se puede." Dije agarrando un plato y sirviéndome algo de avena, "Anoche me ha hablado Hermione diciéndome que Draco le hizo un regalo."  
  
"Si, ¿Y?" dijo Harry sin entender.  
  
"Pues resulta que la señorita Ginny quiere saber que es." Dijo Ron antes de que yo le contestara a Harry.  
  
"¿A esta hora?" dijo Harry sorprendido, "Son las 8:00 a.m."  
  
"¿Lo ves Ginny?" dijo Ron con ese tono de "te gane, yo tengo la razón"  
  
"Ay esta bien." Dije resignándome.  
  
"Por cierto Ginny," dijo Harry, cambiando el tema, "¿ A que has ido a ver a Hermione ayer?"  
  
"Oh," dije poniéndome seria, "Se sentía deprimida."  
  
"¿Deprimida por que?" dijeron al unísono los chicos.  
  
"A encontrado a la peor persona, en el peor momento."  
  
"¿Pues a quien?" dijo Ron.  
  
"A Parkinson." Dije secamente, me sentí muy enojada al recordarlo.  
  
"Diablos!" grito Ron, asustando a todos.  
  
"Calma ,Ron." ^^´´ dije al ver la reacción de mi hermano.  
  
"¿Y que le a dicho?"  
  
"Pues, se ha enterado de su boda."  
  
"¿Cómo?"  
  
"No lo se no me lo a dicho." Dije dando un suspiro, "Es por eso que quiero ir a verla."  
  
"Si ese es el caso dentro de unas horas vamos."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hermione P.O.V  
  
"¿Qué hora es?" dije sin darme cuenta que estaba sola, me frote los ojos y me levante, decidí abrir las cortinas por algún motivo me sentía feliz.  
  
Me apresure para desayunar y al llegar a mi sala vi lo colorido que estaba ,las flores hacían ver mi pequeño, y modesto, apartamento sumamente elegante.  
  
Me acerque a un mueble de caoba (el cual estaba cerca de la ventana) para admirar a mi orquídea. Era la mas hermosa de todas, o talvez era porque sabia que la persona que me la había regalado, lo había hecho con todo su corazón.  
  
Sinceramente no entendía como la vida era capaz de sorprenderme así, con tan bellos regalos cada dia.  
  
Suspire llena de felicidad, y empecé a tomar mi desayuno.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Draco P.O.V  
  
La mañana estaba muy soleada, así que decidí arreglarme e ir a visitar a Hermione, seria buena idea.  
  
Baje al comedor, y para "sorpresa mía" mis padres no estaban, mejor así, no me gustaba su compañía, desde que era un niño me gustaba estar solo, disfrutaba mas las cosas.  
  
Ya había empezado a desayunar cuando una lechuza toco a la ventana de el comedor, camine a abrirla y recibí la carta de la pequeña lechuza gris.  
  
Era un mensaje de Pansy que decía:  
  
Querido Draco:  
  
¿Cómo has estado cielo? Lamento molestarte pero ¿sabes? He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste y sabes algo he decidido que si no sabes que es lo mejor para ti ,yo te ayudare, es por eso que te pido que me veas en el callejón Diagon, por eso de las 3:00p.m, para discutir ciertas cosas.  
  
Y para que estés enterado, si no vas, también habrá consecuencias como por ejemplo, tus padres podrían enterarse de tu relación con Granger, se que a ti no te importa, pero piensa en ella, el hecho de que sus padres se enteren podrían causarle serios problemas a tu noviecita, así que tu sabrás lo que haces.  
  
Pansy.  
  
"Maldita Pansy:" dije casi en un suspiro, ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera esto? Si iba a su citado, me diría un montón de tonterías, pero si no iba, ella le diría a mis padres, y eso era peligroso, sobre todo para Hermione y yo no quería que algo malo pasara.  
  
"Tengo que ir." Dije arrugando el papel.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ginny P.O.V  
  
"¿Si?"  
  
"Hola, Herms soy Ginny."dije mientras Hermione abría la puerta.  
  
"Ah, hola." Dijo sonriendo mientras Harry ,Ron y yo pasábamos.  
  
"¿Qué los ha traído por aquí?"  
  
"Si no veníamos mi hermana me mataba." Dijo Ron mientras caminaba.  
  
"Jajaja, no entiendo por que."dijo Hermione.  
  
"La verdad es que yo venia a -woooha-" exclame mientras veía la sala de Hermione, "Ver tu regalo." Dije suspirando.  
  
"Oh," dijo Hermione sonriendo tímidamente "¿Te gusta?"  
  
"Wow, no puedo creerlo." Dije casi sin aliento, "Cuando tu dijiste que era un regalo fuera de lo común, no creía que te referías a algo como esto."  
  
"Así que esto ha sido lo que te ha regalado Draco," dijo Harry observando las flores.  
  
"Ginny me hiciste venir acá ¿solo por esto?" dijo Ron malhumorado  
  
Gran error. Si algo me molestaba es que la gente, especialmente mi hermano, no supiera apreciar este tipo de detalles (que en mi opinión ) son extremadamente bellos.  
  
"¿CÓMO QUE SOLO POR ESTO?" Le grite bastante enojada, "Una cosa es que tu no sepas apreciar este tipo de cosas tan bellas, hay por eso te cuesta tanto trabajo conseguir novio, eres un amargado, no sabes tener este tipo de detalles."  
  
Mi hermano solo se quedo callado por unos momentos y oi que Harry le susurraba a Hermione.  
  
"Parece que Ron nunca aprenderá ¿eh?"  
  
Hermione solo se rió ante su comentario.  
  
La tarde paso tranquila, nos quedamos bastante tiempo platicando con Hermione sobre muchas cosas.  
  
"¿Entonces mi hermana se puso como loca?"  
  
"Ron, cállate" le dije mirándolo con una mirada asesina ¬_¬  
  
"No, Ron, simplemente me quiere ayudar con lo de la boda."  
  
"Yo digo , que ella ya quiere su propia boda." Dijo Ron mirando de reojo a Harry quien solo sonrió.  
  
"Ron, te lo advierto."  
  
"Lo siento hermanita."  
  
"Jaja, a mi se me hace que el que ya quiere casarse es otro." Dijo Hermione riendo.  
  
"¿Yo?," dijo mi hermano a forma de burla.  
  
"Jajaja, deberías verlo se la pasa hablando de su novia todo el tiempo, que es así, que le gusta esto, que le gusta el otro."  
  
Todos, a excepción de Ron, nos reímos a carcajadas.  
  
"La venganza es dulce ¿no Ginny?"  
  
"Si Ron, bastante"  
  
"Bueno creo que ya deberíamos irnos," dijo Ron parándose de pronto, "Hay cosas pendientes."  
  
"Esta bien, fue bueno verlos."  
  
"Igualmente Herms nos vemos luego."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
¿Por qué teníamos que venirnos Ron?  
  
"Ya lo he dicho hay mucho que planear."  
  
"¿Cómo que?"  
  
"Ya lo veras."  
  
"Esta bien," sinceramente no tenia muchas ganas de discutir con Ron, era muy complicado, "Oigan nos vemos luego, tengo que ir al Callejón Diagon por algo."  
  
"Esta bien nos vemos luego."  
  
Y así fue como me separe de ellos, no sabia porque, solo quería pasear un rato sola. ~*~*~* Sky*Angeli P.OV.  
  
Y así fue como Ginny empezó a caminar viendo por todas las tiendas, sin comprar nada en realidad, ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser muy distraída y le gustaba tener la mente despejada, no le gustaba los problemas pero aun así siempre ayudaba a sus amigos (as).  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar Draco caminaba lentamente hacia el lugar donde Pansy y el habían acordado, espero unos minutos y apareció ella.  
  
(N/A: Como lo que sigue es una conversación y pues me da flojera especificar para hacer las cosas mas simples este signo ~ significa que habla Draco y este * significa que habla Pansy. Gracias)  
  
" *Draco, amor eres tu."  
  
"~ No se por que sigues llamándome así sabes lo que pienso de ti."  
  
*No deberías sentirte así, a mi me importa poco lo que piensa Granger"  
  
"~ Pero a mi no Pansy."  
  
" *Deja de fingir, se que no es verdad."  
  
"~ Déjame ya en paz."  
  
" *Ahora que no esta ella no debería preocuparte, ya le he dicho la verdad."  
  
" ~¿La verdad? ¿Qué le has dicho?"  
  
" *Que tu engañarías a tu esposa conmigo."  
  
"~ ¿Cómo le has podido decir eso."  
  
"* Ella no sabe nada."  
  
"~ Eso a mi me tiene sin cuidado! Yo la amo."  
  
" *Pero no tanto como a mi." En ese momento Ginny (que iba caminando cerca de ahí, vio a Draco y pensaba ir a saludarlo pero al ver a Pansy sintió que eso era algo muy sospechoso y decidió acercarse, sin que se dieran cuenta, y escuchar su conversación.  
  
"~Si, no sabes Pansy te amo con todo mi corazón."dijo Draco con sarcasmo pero desafortunadamente ni Ginny ni Pansy lo notaron.  
  
Ginny solo saco un suspiro sorprendido ,no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de oír, y para empeorar todo Pansy creía que el de verdad la quería.  
  
"Me alegra saber eso." Y con un movimiento rápido tomo a Draco por sorpresa, y lo beso en los labios.  
  
Draco intento zafarse de ella, pero no odia, pues Pansy lo había agarrado fuertemente por la camisa.  
  
Ginny sorprendida salió corriendo de ahí sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, tenia que volver a casa.  
  
"Óyeme estúpida, ¿Qué te pasa?" grito Draco lleno de ira no podía creer lo que Pansy acababa de hacer, "Te lo voy a pedir por ultima vez, ya decanos en paz!" Y con esas ultimas palabras él se marcho.  
  
Desgraciadamente, Ginny se había ido corriendo sin ver que ocurría después, llevándose así una diferente versión de lo que había pasado.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ginny P.O.V  
  
No podía creer lo que acababa de ver! No era posible! Draco y Pansy se habían besado, a pesar de que Draco se casaba con Hermione ¿Cómo se había atrevido?  
  
Camine rápidamente a casa nerviosa por lo que acababa de ver, estaba bastante triste, creí que lo que Draco sentía por Hermione era amor. Pero creo que me equivoque.  
  
Hermione! ¿Qué diría ella? Ella que estaba tan enamorada de Draco, no lo soportaría, no podía decírselo, pero si no se lo decía ¿Qué ocurriría después? ¿Debía decírselo o no?  
  
Llegue a casa sin darme cuenta a casa, supongo que venia muy rápido, necesitaba ayuda, abrí la puerta y vi a Harry y Ron jugando, me acerque a ellos. Necesitaba su opinión.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sky*Angeli: *Con discman y audífonos * Y oscuros desiertos...  
  
Sari: ¿Angeli?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Pero al llegar la noche...  
  
Sari: ¿Angeli?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Lalalala.  
  
Sari: ANGELI!!  
  
Sky*Angeli: ¿Que? ¿Que?  
  
Sari: No me hacías caso. ¿Qué haces?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Nada, estoy oyendo música, estoy decidiendo una canción para el próximo capitulo, será un songfic.  
  
Sari: A ver, ¿Qué escuchas?  
  
Sky*Angeli: *Pasa un audífono *  
  
Sari: Vaya! Esta buena la canción.  
  
Sky*Angeli: ¿Verdad que si? Fue una buena idea ¿no?  
  
Sari: Solo por esta vez te doy la razón.  
  
R/R 


	8. Junta de mortifagos

Sky*Angeli: Hola  
  
Sari: Hola.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Ya volví con otro capitulo ^_^  
  
Sari: *sarcasmo * WOW!! Que emoción  
  
Sky*Angeli: Vamos, este capitulo es un songfic.  
  
Sari: ¿En serio? O_O ¿ocupaste la canción?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Si ^_^ ¿Qué opinas?  
  
Sari: Que esta bien, la canción le queda a este chapter.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Si eso es lo mejor , y la canción que se uso para este chapter se llama "Ahora que no estas." Y la canta Alex Ubago.  
  
Sari: Por si no lo saben, es uno de los cantantes favoritos de Angeli. Esta o-b-s-e-s-i-o-n-a-d-a.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Si, ¿Y que?  
  
Sari: No nada.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Pero la canción aparece mas o menos a la mitad del fic  
  
Disfruten este capitulo.  
  
~*~*~*~* 7)Junta de Mortífagos.  
  
Harry P.O.V  
  
"¿Estas segura?" dije sin poder creerlo, cuando Ginny había llegado, nos había contado lo que había visto en el Callejón Diagon, era algo que no hubiéramos esperado.  
  
"Si, muy segura, yo lo vi." Dijo ella convencida, respirando agitadamente.  
  
"¿No te habrás confundido?" dijo Ron viendo a su hermana sin dar crédito a lo que oía .  
  
"Ron yo lo he visto!" grito Ginny al parecer, desesperada.  
  
"Esta bien calma." Dije agarrandola por el hombro.  
  
"Lo siento Harry," dijo mientras se dibujaba lentamente una sonrisa en su rostro, "Es solo que ¿Qué va a decir Hermione cuando se entere?" "No lo se Ginny." Dije preocupado por Hermione, ella estaba muy enamorada de Draco y enterarse de que él y Pansy se habían besado le rompería el alma.  
  
"¿Cómo se lo diremos?" pregunto Ron preocupado mirando hacia todos lados.  
  
"No lo se," dijo Ginny suspirando tristemente, "no lo se."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ginny P.O.V  
  
Toda la noche estuvimos platicando sobre lo sucedido y decidimos irnos a dormir ya entrada la noche, no sabíamos que hacer al respecto, era algo preocupante.  
  
Decidí mandarle una lechuza a Hermione y pedirle que viniera en la mañana aquí, para hablar todos con ella, por suerte Pig estaba despierto, así que escribí una nota rápida y mande a la pequeña lechuza a que se la entregara.  
  
Solo esperaba que ella comprendiera todo.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione P.O.V  
  
El sol había salido ya y vi que en mi escritorio había un pergamino arrugado.  
  
"Ginny." Dije casi sin pensarlo. Ya sabia que sus cartas siempre tenían esa apariencia.  
  
Desenrolle el pergamino y vi que su carta era corta decía así:  
  
Querida Herms:  
  
Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Disculpa que te moleste pero hay algo muy importante que debo decirte personalmente ¿crees que podrías venir?  
  
Adiós:  
  
Ginny.  
  
Su carta me tomo por sorpresa. ¿Qué era eso tan urgente que quería decirme? Bueno fuera lo que fuera debía de ir a su casa y debía apurarme, no quería llegar tarde.  
  
Salí de mi casa rápidamente y camine por varios lugares, cuando de pronto vi a Pansy Parkinson, quien estaba hablando con otra chica al parecer también había pertenecido a Slytherin. Iba a seguir caminando cuando oí algo que me oí que estaban hablando de mi.  
  
"No puedo creerlo!"  
  
"Es en serio."  
  
"¿Cómo lo has convencido?"  
  
"Debo de admitir que no fue fácil convencerlo, pero ¿ te imaginas un Malfoy con una sangre sucia?"  
  
"Por supuesto que no, que tontería, ya lo había dicho los Griffyndor y los Slytherin no se juntan."  
  
"Jajaja, imagínate que cara pondrá la sangre sucia cuando se entere."  
  
"Me lo imagino Pansy, me lo imagino"  
  
Sentía como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido por un momento, ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Qué el ya no me quería? Debía de averiguarlo.  
  
Fui a la casa de Draco y toque la puerta, mi corazón latía rápidamente, estaba nerviosa después de unos minutos (que para mi fueron una eternidad. ) Abrieron la puerta era Draco.  
  
"Ah, hola," dijo Draco en una voz casi audible como si no quisiera verme.  
  
"Hola, he venido a visitarte."  
  
"Me alegro," dijo dando una tímida sonrisa, "Creo que lo mejor es que hablemos."  
  
"¿Sobre que? Dije algo preocupada.  
  
"Mira," dijo al parecer algo inseguro, "Se que esto no es fácil pero creo..que debemos terminar."  
  
"¿Qué? Dije lentamente sin poder creerlo, sentía como si mi corazón se hubiera partido a la mitad, trate de contener las lagrimas que poco a poco salían de mis ojos y marcaban mis mejillas.  
  
"Hermione," dijo suspirando, "Yo.."  
  
"¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto?" le grite sin dejar de llorar, "Tu sabes que siento por ti, sabes que te amo con toda mi alma, y me haces esto, tu sabes lo que significas para mi."  
  
"Yo lo siento Hermione, pero creo que es lo mejor."  
  
"¿Por qué Draco? "  
  
"Es algo que es difícil de explicar, debes de entenderlo es por tu bien."  
  
"Me has cambiado por Pansy ¿cierto?" Dije hablando conmigo misma, pero al parecer Draco me escucho.  
  
"Por supuesto que no Hermione, yo nunca te cambiaria y menos por Pansy."  
  
"Claro que si!" grite sin pensarlo, fue como un impulso, "La he oído, hablando, ha dicho que me has cambiado por ella."  
  
"¿Qué?  
  
"Mira," dije lentamente mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, "Lo mejor es que me vaya, es obvio que tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver, Adiós y buena suerte Draco."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
*Ahora que no estas,  
  
Los árboles del parque, juraron no crecer, hasta que vuelvas,  
  
Porque ahora que no estas, no pueden escaparse, contigo a esos lugares,  
  
Donde sueñan.  
  
Camine por mucho tiempo, pensando, en todo y en nada a la vez ¿Alguna vez han sentido que piensan tanto que quisieran por un momento olvidar todo y dejar de pensar? A si me estoy sintiendo en este momento. Siento que mi alma y mi corazón se han hundido en un pozo sin fondo.  
  
Me gustaría odiarte Draco Malfoy! Odiarte con toda mi alma y olvidarte, pero no puedo, porque eso seria fingir, aunque me hayas lastimado, te amo, y no sabes cuanto, quiero verte feliz, quiero verte sonreír, aunque no sea conmigo  
  
*Pero al llegar la noche, todo cambia,  
  
Escucho esas voces, son amenazas.  
  
Que difícil es olvidar, decir que estas bien cuando sabes que te mueres por dentro, sonreír cuando quieres llorar , poner final a lo que acababa de empezar.  
  
Y de pronto una gota solitaria cayo en mi cabeza, luego otra, y otra, mire hacia arriba y estaba lloviendo, al parecer el cielo me había oído y estaba llorando conmigo, por lo menos así nadie notaria mis lagrimas.  
  
*¿Qué pasa ahora?  
  
No entiendo nada, he visto sombras,  
  
Que me alcanzaban.  
  
De pronto las gotas de agua dejaron de golpearme y mire hacia arriba, ahí estaba Ginny con una sombrilla.  
  
"Como sabias que.."  
  
"¿Te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad?" dijo ella interrumpiéndome.  
  
"Si, me lo ha dicho." Dije sabiendo a que se refería.  
  
"Lo siento."  
  
Solo pude sonreír tristemente.  
  
"Ven vamos a mi casa, esta cerca."  
  
Estuvimos caminando bajo la lluvia la cual se había tornado en una fuerte tormenta cuando de pronto le dije a Ginny:  
  
"Tu lo sabias ¿verdad?"  
  
"Si, para eso quería que vinieras a las casa, quería decirte."  
  
"Ya entiendo."  
  
*Ahora que no estas,  
  
Que no te puedo ver,  
  
Las luces del puerto se han apagado.  
  
Ginny abrió la puerta y justo en la entrada estaban Harry y Ron.  
  
Harry al verme, me dio un abrazo, y me dijo:  
  
"Siento lo que ha ocurrido, ¿vas a estar bien?"  
  
"Eso creo, pero necesito hablar con alguien."  
  
"Para eso estamos nosotros." Dijo Ron. Eso hizo que sonriera un poco, me senté en un sillón cerca de la chimenea.  
  
*Ya no hay canciones, tampoco hay versos  
  
No me preguntes, ¿Qué esta pasando?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny P.O.V  
  
"Que fue lo que paso Herms?" dije mientras tomaba un taza de.  
  
"Pues Draco me decidió que era mejor que termináramos."  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"No me ha dicho, aun que yo supongo que me ha dejado por irse con Pansy."  
  
"No puedo creer que haya hecho eso.".  
  
"¿Por qué lo dices Ginny?" dijo Hermione repentinamente, "¿Es que acaso crees que Draco me dejado por Pansy?"  
  
"Ehh.."dije sin saber como explicarle, "Lo que pasa es que los he visto en el Callejón Diagon."  
  
"¿Qué?  
  
"Los he visto besándose."  
  
"No puede ser, eso lo explica todo."  
  
"Hermione, ¿De que hablas?" dije preocupada por mi amiga, su situación era dificil.  
  
*Ahora que no estas,  
  
Que no te puedo ver,  
  
La isla y los montes se han juntado.  
  
"Todo ha acabado." Fue lo único que ella pudo decir.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Varias horas habían pasado y Hermione se había quedado dormida, todos estábamos preocupados por ella. No había mucho que hacer, mas que esperar a que ella quisiera hablar.  
  
Sinceramente no lo entendía, yo creía que lo que sentía Draco por Hermione, era verdadero, supongo que me equivoque, supongo que el no había cambiado, para nada.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco P.O.V  
  
El cielo estaba nublado, lleno de nubes grises, no paraba de llover, pero no importaba, ya nada importaba.  
  
Estaba tumbado en mi cama, pensando, trate de cerrar y los ojos y olvidar, pero al cerrarlos solo podía verla a ella, ver sus ojos, su sonrisa. Demonios! ¿Cómo podía olvidarla si en todo lo que pensaba era en ella?  
  
Me sentía como un estúpido, la había hecho llorar, estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, quería ir y abrazarla pero no podía.  
  
¿Cómo es que Pansy me había metido en esto?  
  
*Ya no hay mareas, tan solo espero,  
  
No me preguntes que esta pasando.  
  
Ahora que no estas, ahora que no estas.  
  
"DRACO." Gritaron de pronto , y yo me sobresalte, era mi padre, ¿Qué demonios quería ahora? Me levante y baje lentamente.  
  
"Vamos, tenemos que irnos." Dijo con voz fría.  
  
"¿A dónde?" dije sin prestar mucha atención a lo que me decía.  
  
"PUES A DONDE MAS," grito de pronto y me sobresalte, algo que odiaba era estas en casa con él, el que hacia llamarse mi padre, "Vamos a la junta de mortifagos."  
  
Genial. Lo que me faltaba una junta de mortifagos, mi padre no lo sabia pero yo no tenia (ni tendré) intenciones de convertirme en un mortifago, eso había cambiado cuando conocí a Hermione. Pero ahora ella ya no estaba conmigo.  
  
*Ahora que no estas, ya no existe el silencio  
  
Y oscuros desiertos son las calles,  
  
Que ahora que no estas no pueden escucharte  
  
Quizás a los lejos casi puedo tocarte  
  
"Vamos apúrate, no tengo tu tiempo."  
  
Camine lentamente hacia donde mi padre estaba, sin ganas siquiera de ir, pero sabia que si me rehusaba a lo que el quería podría traerme problemas.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Al llegar ahí , al parecer ya habían llegado todos , pude distinguir a Pansy con su familia. Dios creo que voy a vomitar. Al parecer ella me vio y empezó a mover su mano para que mi padre la distinguiera entre toda la gente. Desgraciadamente así fue.  
  
Mi padre me indico que me sentara donde estaba Pansy, yo tuve que acceder, ella me agarro del brazo intente zafarme pero de pronto empezaron a hablar.  
  
"Buenas noches sean bienvenidos a la junta mortifagos," dije al que al parecer era el jefe que representaba todo el grupo. "Como todos saben hoy uno de nuestros compañeros dará un anuncio muy importante, que asegurara la existencia de nuestro, grupo."  
  
*Pero al llegar la noche todo cambia  
  
Escucho esas voces, son amenazas  
  
Que pasa ahora, no entiendo nada  
  
He visto sombras, que me alcanzaban  
  
Mi padre se levanto y avanzo hacia el frente, respiró hondo y empezó a hablar.  
  
"Buenas noches," empezó , "Me siento orgulloso de decirles que el grupo crecerá con la admisión de uno mas al grupo, Mi hijo Draco."  
  
¿Qué? ¿Qué yo iba a que? Me tomo un rato reaccionar. Odiaba esto, ¿Por qué mi padre tomaba decisiones que me correspondían a mi? Tenia que averiguar como escapar de aquí.  
  
De pronto todos empezaron a aplaudir, mi padre volvió a hablar y todos callaron para poder oírlo.  
  
"Además como muchos de ustedes sabrán pronto Draco se casara, con Pansy asegurando así, nuestro grupo." Con eso el camino y tomo su lugar a lado de mi.  
  
En eso volvieron a hablar:  
  
"Bien, bien Lucius, como ustedes sabrán el requisito para entrar es cometer asesinato de un muggle o de un sangre sucia, este se efectuara a mas tardar dentro de dos días, bien pueden irse."  
  
Con eso mi padre y yo nos dirigimos a casa, tenia unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo. ¿En que lió me había metido?  
  
Había perdido toda mi felicidad, y todo por ellos. Por mi familia, por los mortifagos y por Pansy.  
  
Solo esperaba que Hermione estuviera bien.  
*Ahora que no estas, ahora que no estas  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sky*Angeli: Hey ¿que tal este capitulo?  
  
Sari: Igual que todos, nada nuevo.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Admítelo, te ha gustado.  
  
Sari: Si no sabes pero una cosa ¿Por qué Draco ha dejado a Hermione?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Bwhahaha eso lo explicare en el próximo capitulo.  
  
Sari: Me das miedo.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Ignorare ese comentario en fin , se que este capitulo ha quedado algo confuso pero PROMETO que en el próximo capitulo todo se aclara así que no desesperen ¿eh?  
  
R/R 


	9. Lejos de aquí

Sky*Angeli: Hola!  
  
Sari: Y ahora ¿por qué tan contenta?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Veo que mi historia va bien! 27 Reviews! Oh por dios! Que emoción! que emoción!  
  
Sari: ¿Y esta será la única historia que hagas DHm?  
  
Sky*Angeli: No lo se..eso depende de los lectores.  
  
Sari: O talvez es que no tienes ideas.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Claro que tengo Y unas muy buenas debería agregar pero no se i a los lectores les guste.  
  
Hehehe y por cierto Karolina Silver: No me hagas daño! Por favor! AHHHH!! * ignoren eso*  
  
Sari: ¿A si que ya recibiste amenazas por continuar este fic tan aburrido?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Créeme les gusta mi fic =)  
  
Sari: Si lo que digas.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide este capitulo puede que sea un poquito corto, pero prometo que los ire mejorando.  
  
Ah y por ultimo (espero..) como le doy duro a los songfics para este capitulo uso la canción "Solo me importas tu." Que la canta Enrique Iglesias.  
  
9) Lejos de aquí.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Draco P.O.V  
  
¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿No entiendes ,Draco que aquí se encuentra tu ruina? Si no te mueres convirtiéndote en un mortifago, te morirás de tristeza.  
  
¿Qué debo hacer? Estoy tan confundido, la vida me esta tratando mal, supongo que me lo merezco por todo lo que hice, por destruir la vida de Hermione, de la única persona que he amado.  
  
*Lunes gris, me siento mal.  
  
Con las horas, y siempre igual.  
  
Yo se que solo tu voz, me salvara.  
  
Pero luego pienso un poco y reflexiono y me acuerdo de las palabras que alguna vez Hermione me dijo:  
  
~*Flashback~* (Por si no saben que es eso significa que recuerda cosas pasadas.)  
  
"¿Qué te pasa?"  
  
"Nada."  
  
"Vamos, Draco, puedes decírmelo."  
  
"Tengo problemas en casa eso es todo."  
  
"Ya veo, ¿vas a estar bien?"  
  
"No lo se Hermione, siento que la vida es muy cruel conmigo."  
  
"Vamos Draco, no lo veas de esa manera, piensa que es un reto que la vida te pone para que reflexiones y elijas la decisión correcta."  
  
"¿Y como sabré cual es la decisión correcta?"  
  
"Tu solamente lo sabrás, créeme el corazón es sabio."  
  
"Ya entiendo."  
  
"No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí contigo."  
  
"Gracias, tengo miedo de cometer un error."  
  
"No lo harás, te lo prometo, y si fuera así, yo tomare tu mano y te ayudare a levantarte."  
  
"¿Me ayudaras?"  
  
"Claro que si cuentas con mi apoyo."  
  
~* Fin del Flashback~*  
  
Pero ella ya no estaba para ayudarme, ya no estaba para apoyarme, ya no sabia cual era la decisión que debía tomar.  
*Las calles brillan de oro y sol ,  
  
En mi ventana,  
  
El mundo exterior, es todo gris que solo estoy.  
Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, estaba llorando, por ella, me sentía completamente vació..me estaba muriendo.  
  
Me tumbe en mi cama para pensar, quería olvidar todo, lo bueno es que mis padres habían salido y me habían dejado solo, que extraño, yo solía amar la soledad, la soledad me daba tiempo de pensar, pero desde que Hermione y yo empezamos a hablar, amaba su compañía, si necesitaba pensar, acudía con ella, ella me ayudaba, ella me comprendía.  
  
¿Por qué si la amo tanto la hice sufrir?  
  
*Ten compasión, perdóname ya,  
  
No quise ver la verdad.  
  
Hermione! Lo siento tanto, si supieras cuanto estoy sufriendo en este momento. Pero no quería que nada malo te pasara.  
  
~*Flashback~*  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Eso es el trato."  
  
"Olvídalo Pansy, yo contigo no hago tratos,"  
  
"Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, ella pagara las consecuencias."  
  
"Déjala en paz."  
  
"Entonces acepta el trato."  
  
"No confió en ti."  
  
"Vamos Draco, es muy simple, todo lo que tienes que hacer es dejar a Hermione, y decir a todos que me amas."  
  
"Y que pasa si me rehusó?"  
  
"Bueno tu padre se enterara, de eso y tu sabes que el piensa que nosotros nos casaremos."  
  
"¿Estas loca? Si el se entera de seguro va y la mata."  
  
"Eso a mi no me afecta."  
  
"Idiota, esta bien lo haré, pero no le menciones a Hermione nada, te conozco y se que le dirías otra cosa."  
  
"Es un trato."  
  
~*Fin del Flashback~*  
  
Parece bastante estúpido lo se, pero no quiero que mi padre se entere de algo, el sabe muchas cosas sobre las Artes Oscuras, y desgraciadamente yo no se como combatirlas, es por eso, que acepte al trato de Pansy, no soportaría que algo malo le pasara a Hermione.  
  
*Y hoy que no estas,  
  
Solo me importas tu,  
  
Y no puedo mas,  
  
Solo me importas tu,  
  
Solamente tu.  
  
Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella? De seguro ella me ha olvidado.  
  
Necesito Ayuda....  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ginny P.O.V  
  
"¿Estas segura de esto Hermione?" dije mirando mientras Hermione salía, con una maleta.  
  
"Muy segura." Dijo ella mientras caminaba, "Además ustedes saben ustedes saben donde encontrarme."  
  
"Si, pero tu sabes que no será lo mismo." Dijo Harry mientras la ayudaba.  
  
"Lo se," dijo ella triste, "Pero entiendan qué es mejor que yo me vaya aunque sea por el momento, para olvidar ciertas cosas."  
  
"Hermione, cuídate." Dije abrazándola, sabía que no podíamos detenerla.  
*Sin dormir, mejor soñar,  
  
Después me rió por no llorar  
  
Yo se, que solo tu piel me puede, salvar  
  
No seas cruel, puedo cambiar,  
  
Jamás te podría olvidar.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco P.O.V  
  
¿Qué hago? Maldita sea, si me quedo me muero, si me voy, me matan, es difícil.  
  
Por un lado si me quedo me caso con Pansy y Hermione se queda a salvo, por otro lado si me voy, me caso con Hermione, pero correríamos peligro.  
  
Por un lado, puedo quedarme aquí y sufrir el resto de mi vida, por otro lado puedo irme, arriesgarme y encontrar la felicidad.  
  
*Y hoy que no estas,  
  
Solo me importas tu,  
  
Solamente tu,  
  
Y no puedo mas,  
  
Solo me importas tu,  
  
Solamente tu.  
  
Vaya, que Hermione tenía razón, el corazón es sabio.  
  
Me arriesgare, solo por ella.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny P.O.V  
  
"No tardaremos." Dijo Ron, "Te cuidas."  
  
"Creo que puedo arreglármelas sola , no te preocupes." Dije mientras cerraba la puerta, "Cuídate Hermione!"  
  
"Lo haré." Grito de regreso, y con eso ellos se fueron.  
  
Me senté a leer un libro que Hermione me había regalado, realmente estaba pensando en dos cosas a la vez.  
  
Estaba Preocupada por Hermione ella quería empezar una nueva vida, lejos de todo, lejos de Draco, no se iría lejos, pero aun así, la extrañaría mucho.  
  
De pronto alguien toco la puerta, me levante y para mi sorpresa vi a .....  
*Jamás te podria olvidar,  
  
Y hoy que no estas,  
  
¿Yo que voy a hacer sin ti?  
  
Y no puedo mas  
  
Solo me importas tu.  
~*~*~*  
  
Sky*Angeli: Espero que esta vez si los haya dejado en suspenso!  
  
Sari: Lo dudo.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Lo iba a continuar pero dije no.. mejor los dejo en suspenso.  
  
Sari: Hmmm..  
  
Sky*Angeli: Bueno creo que ya voy a terminar mi fic ^_^ estoy orgullosa. Creo qué en unos 3 o 4 capítulos lo termino a lo mucho.  
  
Sari: Aleluya!  
  
Sky*Angeli: Ay!! Como te odio.  
  
En fin he tenido una buena idea: para estos capítulos que quedan quiero ponerles canciones como hice con este.. pero quiero sus sugerencias  
  
¿Qué canción les gustaría ver en estos capítulos que quedan?  
  
No olviden ponerlo en su review ¿eh?  
  
Vamos...yo se que quieren dejar un review 


	10. Secuestro

Sky*Angeli: Hola.  
  
Sari: Holas!  
  
Sky*Angeli: Bien, pues aquí su escritora favorita volvió con otro capitulo.  
  
Sari: ¿Después de las amenazas de muerte?  
  
Sky*Angeli: ¿Cuáles?  
  
Sari: No ,ningunas  
  
Sky*Angeli: Te refieres a las de Karolyna Silver ¿no?  
  
Sari: Pues ya que lo mencionas....  
  
Sky*Angeli: Pues = P ahora que lo pienso...creo que me va asesinar por este capitulo..  
  
Sari: ¿Por qué?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Por que puse una escena en la que Ginny y Draco están hablando (que igual y se puede mal interpretar como D/G) pero que quede claro...ODIO EL D/G. ARRIBA EL DHm!!!!!Wooohooo!!  
  
Sari: Creo que ya te fuiste a otra cosa ¿no?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Ummm..posiblemente pero necesitaba decir eso.  
  
Ah y como les dije...le estoy dando fuerte a las songfics ^^Hehehe Y gracias Karol he tomado en cuenta tu sugerencia, sin embargo creo que usare esa canción para el final del fic.  
  
El que uso en este capitulo se llama "Yo te amo." Y la canta "Chayanne.."  
~*~*~*  
  
8)Secuestro.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ginny P.O.V  
  
"Draco!" grite al abrir la puerta, "Que demonios estas haciendo aquí!" Acto seguido trate de cerrar la puerta, pero el no me dejo, puso su pie en la entrada.  
  
"Ginny, por favor no cierres."  
  
"!Como no quieres que cierre! Después de todo el daño que le has hecho a mi amiga, vete de aquí."  
  
"Espera, necesito hablar con ella."  
  
"Pues, para tu información no esta, se ha ido."  
  
"¿Qué? ¿a dónde?  
  
"¿Crees que te diría?"  
  
"Tienes que decirme, no sabes cuantos problemas he estado pasando para hablar con ella."  
  
"Como si me importara."  
  
"Vamos, por lo menos óyeme, y si no me crees aun así, me sacas a patadas de tu casa y no me vuelves a ver jamás."  
  
"Esta bien, tienes suerte que ni Harry ni Ron , estén aquí o si no te golpearían."  
  
"Tendré eso en cuenta."  
  
"Bueno , empieza a hablar que no tengo mucho tiempo."  
  
"Esta bien, umm.. por donde empiezo.."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
No podía creerlo, yo estaba hablando con Draco, con el que le había roto el corazón a mi amiga, con el que había jugado con sus sentimientos, creo que me volví loca.  
  
"Bueno, ¿Vas a hablar o no?" dije fríamente mientras me sentaba.  
  
"Ya voy, ya voy., ¿Qué quieres saber?"  
  
"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?"  
  
"Ya te lo he dicho , he venido a buscar a Hermione."  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"He venido a hablar con ella."  
  
"¿Sobre que?"  
  
"Pues, sobre lo que paso."  
  
"Ah tu te refieres a cuando terminaste con ella ¿no?" dije sarcásticamente.  
  
"¿Así que ya te enteraste?" dijo el en el mismo tono frió.  
  
"¿Cómo no querías que me enterara?" dije muy enojada, "La encontré llorando mientras caminaba."  
  
"¿Estaba llorando?"  
  
"!No como crees,! Ella te amaba con todo su corazón y tu todo lo que hiciste fue destrozárselo!  
  
"No lo entiendes!" grito de pronto, "Nos encontramos en una situación muy difícil!"  
  
"Yo te he visto, besándote con Pansy, así que no vengas, con esos cuentos."  
  
"No, eso ha sido una equivocación."  
  
"Bueno supongamos que eso fue una equivocación, entonces ¿Por qué terminaste con ella?"  
  
"Pansy me amenazo, le diría a mi padre, sobre lo de Hermione y lo mas seguro es que el la mataría."  
  
"¿Entonces si tu y ella corren tanto peligro, porque no se lo dijiste?"  
  
"Era obvio, que si yo le decía la verdad, ella me diría que no le importaba y que aun así se casaría conmigo, era muy peligroso para ella."  
  
"Si es tan peligroso ¿Por qué has vuelto por ella?"  
  
"Porque me he dado cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ella."  
  
Suspire profundamente, quería no creerle, pero mi mente me seguía diciendo: * Ginny sabes que esta diciendo la verdad, tu quieres ver la felicidad de tu amiga, y su felicidad es el. *  
  
Vamos agarra una hoja, que te doy la dirección de donde esta.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hermione P.O.V  
  
*En palabras simples y comunes, yo te extraño.  
  
En lenguaje terrenal, mi vida eres tu,  
  
En total simplicidad sería yo te amo,  
  
Y en un trozo de poesía, tu serás mi luz, mi bien,  
  
El espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad,  
  
La fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar,  
  
Y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz.  
  
Nunca me había sentido así , sentía que me rompería en pedazos, en cualquier momento, amar era tan.. malo.  
  
Es por eso que huía, huía de todo, queriendo olvidar, Que cobarde he sido!, no debí irme así de mis problemas porque se que tarde o temprano estos volverán y será más difícil resolverlos.  
  
Pero esto, no era lo mismo. Yo sabía que este mal, no tenía cura, estaba enferma, por un amor no correspondido, por amar tanto, quisiera creer que Draco es una mala persona, que debo odiar, que debo de olvidar, pero no se puede, porque solo yo, solo yo pude ver al verdadero Draco.  
  
Tal vez me ilusione demasiado, ese fue mi gran error, supongo que ahora me quedare las noches pensando en él, pensando que será feliz con alguien que no sea yo.  
  
Quiero olvidarte Draco, ¿por qué es tan difícil?  
  
"¿Hermione, hemos llegado."  
  
"Tan pronto ¿eh?" dije sonriendo tristemente.  
  
"Sabes, aun puedes cambiar de opinión."  
  
"Me encantaría, pero creo que lo mejor es irme."  
  
"Si así lo has decidido."  
  
"Nos veremos dentro de algún tiempo, no me olviden ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
"Cuídate, el tren te espera."  
  
"Adiós."  
  
*Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo,  
  
Crecerán mis ilusiones, no lo dudo,  
  
Y si la vida la perdiera en un instante...  
  
Que me llene de ti, para amar después de amarte vida.  
Quisiera no subir a ese tren, arrepentirme, pero no puedo, debo de ser fuerte y caminar hacia una nueva vida, aunque eso signifique olvidar.  
  
Voy subiendo rápidamente, y por fin encuentro un compartimiento para mi sola, creo que en este momento no quiero compañía, veo hacia la ventana, ahí están mis mejores amigos diciéndome adiós, yo alzo la mano lentamente y también me despido, sonriendo tristemente.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Draco P.O.V  
  
Dios santo, juro que nunca había corrido como en este momento, creo que las piernas no me dan para más, pero esta podría ser mi ultima oportunidad para reunirme con Hermione, no pienso cometer otro error.  
  
Por fin llego a la estación de tren, esta llena de gente, ¿cómo voy a distinguirla? Voy corriendo por todos lados, tratando de encontrar rastro de ella, voy empujando a la gente a mi paso. Donde esta ella!  
  
Es ahora que me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, ¿dónde demonios la busco?  
  
*No tengas miedos ni dudas,  
  
Este amor es demasiado bueno,  
  
Que tu serás mi mujer,  
  
Yo te pertenezco todo entero,  
  
Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto,  
  
Para que vivas en él.  
De pronto la veo, en un tren, esta ahí! ¿Cómo voy a llegar? Entonces empiezo a empujar gente, cada vez a mas, y justo cuando voy a llegar, ella se va....ella me deja...  
  
¡El maldito tren se va! Y se lleva en él al amor de mi vida, creo que ahora si voy a morirme.  
  
Empiezo a caminar, y mi vista se esta nublando, una lagrima, dos, tres, estoy llorando, quien lo diría, nunca había llorado, o talvez sea que nunca había tenido a alguien por quien llorar, nunca me había sentido así. Estoy experimentando una tristeza enorme, no creo poder remediarlo, solo ella podría ayudarme, solo ella.  
  
*Para tu tranquilidad, me tienes en tus manos,  
  
Para mi debilidad, la única eres tú,  
~* ~*~*  
  
Hermione P.O.V  
  
El camino ha sido de la mas aburrido, no creo haber experimentado tanto aburrimiento como el de este momento. Tampoco creo haber experimentado tal soledad como la que en este momento siento, AH! Todo se junta y me esta causando un sufrimiento lento y doloroso a la vez , nada podría empeorar este momento ¿o si?  
  
*Al final tan solo se que siempre te he esperado,  
  
Y que llegas a mi vida,  
  
Y me das la luz del bien.  
  
Creo que me he equivocado, todo lo que veo me recuerda a Draco, me recuerda todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, No! Hermione olvida eso! ¿Cómo quieres empezar de nuevo, si recuerdas todo lo que te ha pasado, y ahora pretendes olvidar.  
  
*Será simplemente porque esos recuerdos significaron tu felicidad! *  
  
Hay esta mente mía! No quiero empezar a discutir y peor aun conmigo misma! Si yo ni siquiera apoyo lo que hago, como voy a salir de los problemas.  
  
*Sabes que debes de regresar a donde perteneces*  
  
Yo no pertenezco a ningún lado! Que tontería.  
  
*Pues hace algún tiempo, solías decir que tu pertenecías con Draco, y ahora mírate no sabes ni a donde perteneces*  
  
Eso fue hace tiempo! Cuando Draco no me había traicionado, ahora me arrepiento por haber confiado tanto en el.  
  
*No te arrepientes de nada, solo quieres engañarte a ti misma diciendo eso, porque si no ,no lo hubieras amado tanto. *  
  
¿Cuál es la diferencia? Sea o no cierto el jugó con mi confianza, eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar.  
  
*¿Y si el tenia un motivo para terminar contigo, el cual no te dijo? *  
  
Quizás si, quizás no, nunca lo sabré.  
  
*Aun puedes descubrirlo *  
  
¿Qué no hay una cosa en la que estemos de acuerdo?  
  
*Ese mundo donde tus palabras, hacen su voluntad,  
  
La magia de este sentimiento, que es tan fuerte y total,  
  
Y tus ojos que son mi paz.  
  
~*~* ~*  
  
Pansy P.O.V  
  
"¿Eso es lo que quieres?"  
  
"Si, estoy segura."  
  
"Esta bien , que así se haga."  
  
"Gracias señor Malfoy por dejarme elegir."  
  
"No hay porque Pansy, sabes que eres de la familia."  
  
"Gracias de nuevo."  
  
"¿Algún motivo por el cual la hayas elegido a ella?"  
  
"Ninguno en realidad, solo pensé que sería buena idea, quitar del mundo a una sangre sucia mas."  
  
"Me parece bien."  
  
"¿Entonces que fecha es la planeada?"  
  
"Par dentro de dos días a mas tardar."  
  
"Entonces la capturaran hoy ¿no?"  
  
"Si, los mortifagos, saben su localización."  
  
"Me alegro que así sea."  
  
Todo estaba resultando en la manera en que lo planee, en unas horas, habrán capturado a Granger, a la persona que mas odio, y si corría con suerte, la matarían a mas tardar mañana. Ella ya no sería un obstáculo para mi , ya no mas.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hermione P.O.V  
  
"He llegado." Dije mientras entraba a un pequeño apartamento, solté un suspiro de cansancio, el apartamento no estaba tan mal (no estaba tan bonito como el mío) pero me parecía que sería agradable vivir ahí.  
  
*Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo,  
  
Crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo,  
  
Y si la vida la perdiera en un instante,  
  
Que me llene de ti para amar después de amarte vida.  
  
El apartamento no contaba con muchas cosas: tenía un baño, una habitación con una cama y un ropero, una cocina y una pequeña sala con algunos sillones.  
  
Supongo que no era gran cosa, pero tampoco estaba tan mal, al contrario, para que una sola persona viviera ahí me parecía bastante confortable.  
  
Entre a la habitación (que sería mi habitación) y empecé a desempacar, lista para empezar.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Eran pasadas las 10:00pm y yo ya estaba lista para dormirme, cheque que todo estuviera en orden y decidí irme a acostar cuando de pronto.  
  
¡CRASH!  
  
"¿Qué fue eso?" dije mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta y para mi sorpresa vi ...  
  
"Mortifagos" dije casi sin aliento.  
  
"¿Que quieren en mi casa?" pregunte temblando, retrocediendo hacia una ventana.  
  
Obviamente ellos no respondieron.  
  
"Atrápenla." Dijo uno de ellos.  
  
Para ese momento ya estaba temblando bastante ¿Qué querían de mi? ¿Tendría que ver con Draco? Trate de correr hacia la salida, pero dos mortifagos bloquearon la puerta, luego trate de esconderme detrás de algún mueble o algo parecido pero los mortifagos (que eran como 20) tenían ya rodeada mi casa.  
  
De pronto dos de ellos me agarraron los brazos y amarraron mis muñecas, haciéndome caer.  
  
"¿Qué demonios quieren aquí?"  
  
De pronto, sentí que algo me golpeo y todo se empezó a poner oscuro....  
  
*No tengas miedos, ni dudas.  
  
Que tu serás mi mujer,  
  
Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto,  
  
Para que vivas en él.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sky*Angeli: Tun..tun..tun.. Jajaja, de nuevo suspenso.  
  
Sari: Yo no haría eso si fuera tu.  
  
Sky*Angeli: ¿Por qué?  
  
Sari: Recuerda que tienes amenazas de Karolyna.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Cierto.. Umm.. Karolyna-chan no me hagas daño plz! Que lo interesante se viene ^^ además si me haces daño, no sabrás el final. XD  
  
Sari * esconde arma * Buena estrategia.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Si *mira de reojo * no te hagas que ya te vi.  
  
Sari: ¿Yo que?  
  
Sky*Angeli: No te hagas, te estaré vigilando.  
  
^_~ No olviden dejar reviews!!!  
  
Y recuerden todavía quedan algunos capítulos así que aún quiero sugerencias para las canciones. 


	11. Nunca más

Sky*Angeli: Holaaa!  
  
Sari: ¿Qué hay?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Creí que las amenazas, te harían quitarlo.  
  
Sky*Angeli: ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que las amenazas son para que continué mi fic?  
  
Sari: Bastantes..  
  
Sky*Angeli: Ya me di cuenta.  
  
Sari: Hehe, lo siento ^^;;  
  
Sky*Angeli: Mas te vale. ¬¬  
  
~*~*~*  
  
11) Nunca más.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hermione P.O.V  
  
"¿Donde estoy?" dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor, estaba en una celda, estaba fría, y bastante oscura, pero ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo yo aquí?  
  
Después todo vino a mi mente, los mortifagos, habían entrado a mi casa, me habían traído hasta aquí.  
  
¿Por qué? Yo no tenía ninguna relación con los mortifagos, no tenía sentido.  
  
De pronto pensé en Draco, pero inmediatamente saque esa idea de mi cabeza, eso no era posible, el me lo había dicho.  
  
~*Flashback~*  
  
"¿Corres peligro?"  
  
"Si."  
  
"¿Es por lo de tu padre?"  
  
"Si, el no sabe que no quiero ser un mortifago."  
  
"¿Que vas a hacer?"  
  
"No lo se, supongo que seguiré asistiendo a las juntas hasta saber como huir de ahí."  
  
"Pero, Draco, si te descubren pueden matarte."  
  
"Tengo que correr ese riesgo."  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Porque quiero estar contigo."  
  
~*Fin del Flashback~*  
  
En ese momento una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, la seque rápidamente, no soportaba estar aquí! Lejos de todo, pero sobre todo, lejos de Draco.  
  
*¿Lo ves? yo siempre tengo la razón. * dijo una voz en mi cabeza.  
  
"Tal vez tengas razón." Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
*Dale una segunda oportunidad.*  
  
¿Una segunda oportunidad? ¿Cómo me pides que haga eso, después de todo el daño que me causo?  
  
*Pero tu misma te estas causando mas daño estando sin él.*  
  
¿Y para que le doy otra oportunidad? Va a volver a lastimarme de nuevo, además él fue el que quiso que termináramos.·  
  
*Piénsalo, el no quiso lastimarte*  
  
No el , no quiso.  
  
*Déjate ya de sarcasmo, si te hubiera querido lastimar, igual y no te dice nada. *  
  
Buen punto.  
  
*Yo se que lo quieres. *  
  
Si, si lo quiero, y no hay idea de cuanto, pero ¿que le voy a hacer? Hemos terminado porque así él lo quiso.  
  
*Aún puedes decirle que haya otra oportunidad. *  
  
Me gustaría pero no puedo, estoy aquí encerrada sin posibilidades de salir, ¿Que quieren de mi?  
  
* ¿Así que aceptas que le darías otra oportunidad?  
  
Si , si lo acepto, por yo lo quiero con toda mi alma.  
  
De pronto intente pararme, y fui a ver mi alrededor, del otro lado de los barrotes, estaban dos mortifagos hablando.  
  
"Entonces que sea mañana."  
  
"Me parece bien."  
  
"¿A que hora?"  
  
"No lo se, pienso que dentro de algunas horas, ya entrada la noche."  
  
"Que así sea, pero ¿Consiguieron a la victima?"  
  
"Si, la atrapamos hace unas horas."  
  
"Vaya, interesante."  
  
"Solo hay que avisarle al que realizara el sacrificio."  
  
"Cierto, yo le diré a su padre que le avise."  
  
Y con eso, ellos se fueron, dejándome sola. De pronto el pánico me entro , con que eso querían los mortifagos de mi. Querían matarme! Yo era una de sus victimas. Tengo que salir de aquí.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Draco P.O.V  
  
Demonios!  
  
Mire el reloj mágico que había en un mueble, marcaba la 12:00a.m era tan tarde y yo no podía dormir, por estar pensando, en ella.  
  
Me sentía como un idiota, perdí la ultima oportunidad que tenía para aclarar las cosas, había perdido todo ¿Qué sería de mi ahora? Tenía que pensarlo.  
  
De pronto oí que alguien abrió la puerta, debía de ser mi padre que había regresado de una de sus juntas de mortifagos, a mi esta situación ya me estaba volviendo loco  
  
De pronto lo oí hablar, de seguro estaba hablando con mi madre de lo que se había acordado en su junta, como si me importara.  
  
Iba a dormirme cuando oí mi nombre entre su conversación, de seguro estaban planeando el asesinato, que se supone yo cometería , sin embargo a mi me entro la curiosidad por saber, así que me acerque a la puerta y empecé a oír.  
  
"¿Ya han conseguido la victima?"  
  
"Si, Pansy me la ha sugerido."  
  
"Ya veo, es un muggle o un Sangre sucia?"  
  
"Un sangre sucia."  
  
"Que bien."  
  
"Si, al parecer estudio en Hogwarts, era un Griffindor."  
  
"Entonces, se lo tiene merecido."  
  
"Si, su nombre es Hermione Granger."  
  
En ese momento no sabía que hacer, la idiota de Pansy había escogido a Hermione, esa maldita..tengo que salvar a Hermione, debe de haber alguna forma.  
  
Entonces fue que lo decidí.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hermione P.O.V  
  
He estado aquí casi una hora entera, me estaba desesperando, nadie sabía donde estaba, era cierto ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny sabían donde estaba, no te Escapatoria, era en este momento que me arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho, pero sobretodo de salirme de la casa de Draco, cuando el me había pedido que termináramos, talvez era como mi mente lo había dicho, talvez él tenía una explicación, pero mi orgullo no me permitía escuchar nada, solo quería tener la razón, hice tanto mal, en eso.  
  
De pronto empecé a llorar, quería desahogarme, quería que todo fuera igual, creer que todo esto era un sueño, del cual yo despertaría y vería el sol brillando del otro lado de mi ventana, luego, en minutos después Draco tocaría a mi puerta, y saldríamos a pasear, o algo así, como solía ser.  
  
Pero no, estaba aquí, dentro de poco yo ya no existiría, y la culpa de todo esto la tenía Pansy....ella, ella había destruido toda mi felicidad, y yo que lo había permitido, fui bastante tonta al dejar que esto pasara.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Paso el tiempo y me fui calmando, aunque no completamente, realmente no sabía ni cuanto tiempo quedaba de vida (puesto que no traía algún reloj ni mágico, ni muggle.  
  
Me estaba quedando dormida cuando de pronto oi un ruido, alguien había abierto la puerta que conducía a las celdas, me asuste, ¿Y si habían cambiado la hora y ya me iban a matar?  
  
Cruzaron la puerta, era un mortifago, sin embargo este traía la cara cubierta, se acerco a la celda, donde yo estaba y la abrió, fue entonces que me dí cuenta, venían por mi, ya era hora, pero no podía ser, habían adelantado el momento Pero ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Fuera antes, fuera después aun así, ya había de morir.  
  
Trate de moverme con desesperación, pero mis manos estaban atadas, lo cual me hacia perder el equilibrio, en uno de esos momentos, caí.  
  
Él me levanto, y me empujo por delante hacia la salida de las celdas, yo empecé a llorar, no se, en mi corazón había una pequeña esperanza de que me salvaría, pero ya no.  
  
De pronto el me llevo a una sala , en donde muchos mortifagos estaban, al verme, ellos sonrieron, supongo que ya querían verme muerta.  
  
De pronto, él espero unos momentos y me llevo por una puerta, la cual yo nunca había visto.  
  
Caminamos varios metros, por un túnel, y sorpresivamente ya me estaba calmando. Suena extraño.  
  
De pronto vi la salida del túnel, me sorprendió ver que, estaba afuera, una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, la luna brillaba un poco, estaba dando paso al sol, el aire se sentía tan fresco en mi cara, estaba afuera.  
  
Voltee a ver a la persona que me había sacado, y una sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro, cuanto se lo agradecía.  
  
De pronto él se acerco a mi, y me quito la cuerda que tenía atada en mis manos, y entonces me di cuenta de la maravillosa verdad, era libre, había escapado.  
  
"Gracias." Dije sin aliento.  
  
Él solo movió la cabeza.  
  
"¿Quién eres tu?"  
  
"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?" dijo él sorprendiéndome, era la primera vez en todo el camino, que él hablaba.  
  
"Si, yo quiero saberlo." Dije mientras mi corazón latía rápidamente.  
  
"Bueno, si así lo quieres." Dijo mientras se quitaba la mascara.  
  
Lo que vi, hizo que me llevara las manos a la boca, en forma de sorpresa, no podía creer lo que vi.  
  
"Hola Hermione."  
  
"Draco, eres tu!!" dije mientras corría a abrazarlo, lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos.  
  
"Ya...ya Hermione."  
  
"Draco..no ..sabes cuanta falta me has hecho."  
  
"Tu, también me has hecho falta."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Draco P.O.V  
  
Me sentía tan feliz, ella por fin estaba conmigo, estaba de vuelta.  
  
"Draco..no..sabes cuanta falta me has hecho." Dijo entre sollozos, yo no sabía que hacer para consolarla, así que la abrace.  
  
"Tu también me has hecho falta." Dije sin aliento.  
  
Estuvimos caminando, para alejarnos del túnel y así no correr peligro, íbamos en silencio, evitando hablar para no recordar el pasado.  
  
"Draco , yo lo siento tanto:" dijo Hermione de pronto, eso me sorprendió, ella no tenía porque disculparse.  
  
"No tienes porque disculparte, al contrario, yo lo siento."  
  
"¿Por qué has venido a rescatarme?"  
  
"Porque te necesito."  
  
"Y yo a ti."  
  
"¿Y ahora a donde vamos?"  
  
"A donde sea, solo quiero estar contigo, recuperar el tiempo perdido."  
  
El sol ya estaba saliendo, al parecer la madrugada se estaba mostrando, por fin llegamos al apartamento, donde Hermione se había instalado, aunque de fuera se veía completamente arreglado, al entrar, me di cuenta que adentro era un completo desorden, parecía que alguien se había metido al apartamento para robarle alguna pertenencia.  
  
"Esto ha sido..."  
  
"Causa de los mortifagos." Dijo ella contestándome.  
  
"¿Estas bien?"  
  
"Ahora que estas a mi lado, lo estoy."  
  
Entramos a su cuarto, y ella se sentó en la cama, me indico con la mano, para que hiciera lo mismo.  
  
"¿Qué a pasado?" dije preocupándome por ella.  
  
"Ellos vinieron a buscarme, al parecer fueron ordenes de Pansy."  
  
"Pansy....es cierto, yo he de explicarte lo que ha pasado."  
  
"Anda, quiero oírlo."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"¿Eso fue lo que paso?" Pregunto Hermione cuando termine de contarle todo lo que había pasado.  
  
Yo solo moví la cabeza de manera afirmativa.  
  
"Lo siento tanto, si yo hubiera sabido."  
  
"Ya, tranquila, lo bueno es que ya estamos juntos."  
  
"¿Prometes no dejarme?"  
  
"Nunca más." Dije, abrazándola.  
  
Y finalmente el sueño nos venció  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sari: Se ve que las amenazas de Karolyna Silver dieron resultado.  
  
Sky*Angeli: ¿A que te refieres?  
  
Sari: Vamos, los juntaste por ella.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Puede que si..puede que no.  
  
Sari: Eres extraña ¿lo sabias?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Hehe, creo que los junte, porque ya han sufrido demasiado.  
  
Sari: ¿Ya vas a terminar el fic?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Se supone que el siguiente capitulo es el final, pero no se, puede que lo alargue un poco.  
  
Sari: O sea que la tortura sigue.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Mejor ya no digo nada.  
  
Solamente que...  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!! 


End file.
